El Corazón Del Ópalo
by MaskedMasked
Summary: Esta historia habla de una aventura...habla de un amor...habla de bebes robados y de extrañas criaturas...y de una antigua maldición.  Habla de los sucesos anteriores a la historia de Labyrith,unos siglos antes, en una aldea llamada Greensleeves.
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

Greensleeves, era un pequeño pueblo situado en un valle al lado de las montañas Nevadas. Los que le pusieron el nombre a las montañas, no tuvieron mucha imaginación que digamos, porque estas montañas estaban nevadas de siete a nueve meses del año. Greensleeves tenía las montañas por un lado y El Gran Bosque por otro- y otro gran ejemplo sobre la imaginación de los lugareños- que como su nombre dice, era muy grande.

—No deberías meterte en las conversaciones de los demás, Pitpi— Dijo Una niña rubia junto a un corro de niñas que se reían. —¡Pero estabais hablando sobre mi! — Dijo la pequeña Pitpi. —No queremos que juegues con nosotras—Respondió la rubia con los brazos en jarras-No queremos ser tus amigas. —Y le sacó la lengua. Pipti se fue llorando de allí, Diana y sus amigas se habían comportado muy mal con ella. Las niñas volvieron a sentarse en forma de corro en la hierba, todas menos una. Está tenia que ir dando vueltas cantando una canción mientras todas cerraban los ojos, cuando la canción terminase, la persona que había sido tocada se iba en silencio hasta que solo quedaba una, la ganadora. La canción decía así :

_``De los corazones de los hombres, nace la oscuridad. Ojo por ojo, corazón por corazón. ¡Escapa, huye! El rey va a venir, él te quiere a ti. Jareth, oh, Jareth rey de las criaturas invisibles a los ojos, de la noche, rey de toda maldad del reino mas allá del bosque, del laberinto, del mar, mas allá de donde a ido nadie. Cuando tu corazón oprimido, lleno de furia quiera estallar, pídele a los servidores de Jareth que se lleven al culpable, pero solo si eres la persona elegida, el te lo concederá y estas palabras debes decir: Jarteh ,rey ¡Llévate a esta niña ( O niño, según el caso ) para no volverla verla nunca jamás!´´ _

Durante toda la canción, la niña había dado vueltas tocando las cabezas de sus amigas, hasta que quedó solo una, la niña rubia :

—¡Diana!¡Eres la elegida!¡El Rey Jareth te ha elegido! Diana abrió los ojos sonriendo:

—Sabía que iba a ganar.

Las niñas corrieron a sus casas, pero antes se lavaron en el arroyo sus pies descalzos y llenos de barro en el arroyo. Antes de irse, Diana vio algo que le llamó la atención: en el lecho del arroyo, había algo que brillaba. Se acercó mojándose toda entera y descubrió un colgante, era un ópalo azul colgado de una cadena de oro. Se lo colgó en el cuello y fue a enseñárselo a sus amigas.

Era una mañana calurosa en Greensleeves. Esa noche había una gran fiesta en un pueblo vecino y todas las muchachas jóvenes iban a ir. Diana había estado cosiendo durante todo un mes entero un fantástico vestido de color blanco con flores rojas para la ocasión. Sus padres la habían comprometido con el hijo de el señor Dario : Jacob. Ella sabía que era lo mejor para ella, porque era la mas guapa de toda la región y él era el heredero de la familia mas rica del lugar. Pero confiaba enamorarse de alguien y romper el compromiso. Todos los chicos la querían y todas las chicas querían ser como ella, incluso sus amigas. Pero todo eso no era suficiente para ella, era una ególatra y una egoista. Diana estaba deseando que llegara la tarde para pasar el prado y ver la gran fiesta que estaba montada al otro del valle. Merecía la pena esperar. Pero para su desgracia, el destino le tenía otro papel reservado.

Justo cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para irse, su madre llegó con una cara muy seria. —Diana... —empezó su madre—Tu padre se ha puesto muy enfermo, tenemos que llevarlo junto al curandero. Tiene fiebre, delirios y creemos que puede ser contagioso. Diana frunció el ceño al pensar por donde iba la conversación.

—¿Y?

—Hija, puede que no volvamos hasta mañana y quiero que cuides de tu hermanita, ella es un bebe…

—¿Que? ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Hoy me voy a las fiestas de verano!

—Pero hija ¡Es la salud de tu padre! ¿¡ Esque no piensas piensas en tu padre¡? ¡No hay nada mas que hablar!¡Cuidaras de Dalia y ya está!

Diana se fué corriendo hasta su cuarto conteniéndose las ganas de llorar. Su cuarto era el lugar mas bonito que había en toda la casa: Había cuadros de lugares imaginarios que había pintado ella misma cuando tenía catorce años ( Hace un año ), muñecas, flores, vestidos y los pantalones de su padre que utilizaba cuando limpiaba la casa. Había un pequeño espejo a modo de tocador y otro grande para verse a si misma, había un gran armario lleno de vestidos. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sorbió la nariz, y se mordió el labio inferior. Se quedó en mitad de la habitación mientras oía a su madre decirles a sus amigas la situación.

``Mis amigas´´—Pensó—``Si fuerais mis amigas de verdad, me llevaríais fuera de este horrible lugar´´

—Cariño, tienes que comprenderlo—se oyó la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta.

—¡Lo comprendo perfectamente!¡No queréis que valla a la fiesta y me enamore, para que así me casé con Jacob y viváis como reyes!

Silencio.

—¡No entres en mi cuarto nunca más! —Siguió—¡Te odio! Después de un rato, sus padres salieron de la casa.

Diana se puso una camisa color crema de mangas abullonadas, un chaleco de brocado holgado sobre la camisa y los pantalones de su padre azules. En medio de su desesperación se oyó a Dalia llorar. Diana fué corriendo a su cuarto y la encontró en su cuna llorando y berreando. Entonces la cogió sosteniéndola para mirar fijamente como miraba.

—¿No eres ya un poco mayorcita para llorar así? —Le preguntó a su hermana de dos añitos—¡Por tu culpa me tengo que quedar aquí! ¡Ojala no existieras!

Al decir estas palabras volvió a recordar a su madre y en su plan para casarla.

—¡La odio!¡Te odio! Dalia gritaba a más no poder, y su carita estaba roja. Una rama golpeó la ventana, se había levantado muchísimo viento.

``Ojala haya un incendio con las fogatas y este viento, así nadie me molestará más´´—Pensó—``¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ´´

Otra vez dramatizando mucho, se acordó de su madre y de todo otra vez.

—¡Por favor, que alguien me saque de este horrible lugar!¡Que alguien me salve!

_En un palacio muy lejos de allí, unos duendes escucharon su llamada, al igual que su amo. _—_¡Escuchad!_ —_ Dijo un Gnomo acercándose a la ventana. Los demás Gnomos, duendes y elfos prestaron atención._

—Vale, calla ya, calla—Diana estaba intentando calmándose a si misma como a su hermana—¿Que quieres?¿Hmm?¿Quieres una historia? Muy bien—Con apenas un segundo para pensar, pensó en la historia que sabían todos los niños pequeños y con la que jugaban en el corro—Era sé una vez, una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, que tenía unos malvados padres que querían casarla con un hombre rico antes de conocer el amor verdadero. La chica hacía todo lo que ellos le pedían, era prácticamente una esclava. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que el rey Jareth ,rey de las criaturas invisibles a los ojos, de la noche, rey de toda maldad del reino mas allá del bosque, del laberinto, del mar, mas allá de donde a ido nadie, se había enamorado de ella y la había echo elegida.

_En el palacio todos escuchaban con atención._

De pronto un rayo cruzo el cielo y Dalia se calló un poco, Diana aprovechó para meterla en su cuna.

—Una noche, cuando la bella muchacha—``Osea yo´´ Pensó—No pudo conocer a su príncipe y se tuvo que quedar a cuidar a su horrenda hermana tras ser herida por su odiosa madre, no pudo más. Ella sabía las palabras exactas para enviar a su hermana a otro lugar, lejos de ella.

``¿Me acuerdo? Valla, no podré asustarla si no me acuerdo las palabras de la canción´´

_Los seres asintieron entusiasmados. _

Ahora, Diana estaba inclinada tan cerca de Dalia que estaba susurrando a su orejita sonrosada. De repente la niña se dio la vuelta en su cuna y la miró a los ojos, a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Dalia abrió la boca, y empezó a aullar ruidosa e insistentemente.

—Oh— Bufó Diana con disgusto, volviendo a enderezarse Diana suspiró, frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros, y decidió que no había forma de evitarlo. Cogió en brazos a Dalia y paseó por la habitación, meciéndole en sus brazos. —Vale —dijo—, vale. Vamos, ya. Duérmete niña, y todo ese rollo. Vamos, Dali, duérmete ya.

Dalia no iba a dormirse solo porque lo pasearan. Sentía que tenía una seria queja que expresar.

—Dali —dijo su hermana severamente—, cállate ¿vale? ¿Por favor? O... —Bajó la voz—... yo... diré las palabras. Dalia miró a la ventana, llovía. —No debo decirlas, ¿No has escuchado la historia? No ¡No! No debo hacerlo...Rey Jareth llévate...

_-Escuchad —dijo de nuevo el gnomo. _

_Cada brillante ojo del nido, cada oreja, estaba ahora abierto. Un segundo monstruo de la noche habló._

_ -¡Va a decirlo!_

_ -¿Decir qué? -preguntó un elfo estúpido. _

_-¡Shush! -El gnomo se esforzaba por oír a Diana. _

_-¡Calla! -dijeron los demás seres. _

_-¡Callaos vosotros! -dijo el elfo estúpido._

_ En medio de la barahúnda, el primer gnomo pensó que se volvería loco intentando oír. _

_-¡Sh! ¡Shhhh! -Puso una mano sobre la boca del elfo estúpido. El monstruito chilló._

_ -¡Calla! -Y golpeó al que tenía más cerca. -Escuchad —amonestó el primer gnomo al resto—. Va a decir las palabras._

El resto de ellos se las arregló para quedar en silencio. Escuchaban atentamente a Diana.

Ella estaba de pie, erguida. Dalia había alcanzado tal crescendo de gritos, con la cara roja, que apenas podía respirar con dificultad. Su cuerpo estaba rígido entre los brazos de Diana por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Diana cerró los ojos otra vez y se sacudió a sí misma.

—No puedo soportarlo más —exclamó, y sostuvo al bebé aullante sobre la cabeza, como una ofrenda de sacrificio. Empezó a decir:

—¡Rey Jareth, llévate a esta niña para volver a verla nunca jamas! Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, seguido de un trueno.

_Los seres dejaron caer las orejas, descorazonadas._

—_No son las palabras correctas —dijo el primer gnomo, decepcionado._

—_¿Dónde habrá aprendido semejante basura? —gruñó el segundo—. Ni siquiera empiezan con "Rey Jareth". _

—_¡Sh! —dijo un tercer elfo, aprovechando de dar órdenes a los otros__._

Diana todavía sostenía a Dalia sobre su cabeza. Ofendida por ello, Dalia estaba gritando incluso más ruidosamente que antes, algo que Diana no hubiera creído posible, La bajó y la acunó, lo cual tuvo el efecto de restaurar los gritos al nivel estándar. Exhausta ya, Diana le dijo:

—Oh, Dali, basta. Pequeño monstruo. ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esto? Tú no eres responsabilidad mía. Yo quiero divertirme. ¡Basta! Oh, Rey Jareth... —Cualquier cosa sería preferible a este caldero de ruido, furia, culpabilidad y cansancio, en el que se encontraba. Con un pequeño sollozo agotado, dijo—: desearía saber las palabras correctas que decir a los seres para que se te llevaran.

—_No veo el problema niña tonta—dijo el Gnomo—La frase está bien, solo que no es ``Rey Jareth´´ sino ``Jareth,rey´´. _

El tornado de Dalia se había acallado. Estaba respirando profundamente, con un sollozo al final de cada respiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Diana volvió a ponerla en la cuna, no demasiado gentilmente y lo arropó.

Caminó calladamente hasta la puerta y la estaba cerrando a su espalda cuando la niña emitió un extraño chillido y empezó a gritar de nuevo. Estaba ronca ya, y en consecuencia resultaba más ruidoso.

Diana se quedó congelada con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Aah —gimió impotente—. Jareth, rey, ¡Llévate a esta niña para no volver a verla...! —Se detuvo.

Los seres estaban ahora inmóviles, podrías haber oído parpadear a una mariposa.

—... nunca jamás —dijo Diana.

—_¡Oh!¡Lo ha dicho! —dijeron las criaturas a la vez._

Un rayo hizo que pareciese de dia durante un segundo, después un trueno hizo que Dalia llorara aun mas fuerte.

La tormenta rabiaba sobre la casa de Diana. Las nubes burbujeaban. La lluvia azotaba las hojas de los árboles. El trueno fue seguido por el relámpago.

Diana estaba escuchando. Lo que escuchaba era el silencio antinatural de la habitación. Dalia había dejado de llorar, tan repentinamente que la asustó. Volvió a mirar en la habitación de la niña.

—¿Dalia? —llamó. Ella no respondió.

Encendió otra vela.

—¿Dalia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no lloras?

Entró nerviosamente en la habitación silenciosa. La luz del rellano, que llegaba a través de la puerta, lanzaba formas extrañas contra las paredes y la alfombra. En un momento de calma entre dos truenos, creyó haber oído un zumbido en el aire. No podía detectar ningún movimiento en la cuna.

—Dalia —susurró con ansiedad, y se acercó a la cuna conteniendo el aliento. Sus manos estaban temblando como hojas de álamo. Extendió la mano para tirar hacia atrás de la sábana.

Retrocedió sobresaltada. La sábana se convulsionaba. Formas raras empujaban y se revolvían bajo ella. Creyó vislumbrar cosas asomando por el borde de la sábana, cosas que no eran ninguna parte de Dalia. Sintió el corazón palpitar, y se cubrió la boca con una mano, para evitar gritar.

Entonces la sábana se quedó inmóvil otra vez. Se hundió lentamente contra el colchón. Nada se movía.

No podía darse la vuelta y huir dejándole ahí. Tenía que saber. Fuera cual fuera el horror que encontrara, tenía que saber. Impulsivamente, extendió la mano y tiró de la sábana.

La cuna estaba vacía.

Durante un momento o una hora, nunca supo cuando tiempo pasó, se quedó mirando la cuna vacía. Ni siquiera estaba asustada. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. El prolongado chisporroteo de un relámpago lanzó una sombra gigante sobre la pared que daba a la ventana. Era la sombra de una figura humana.

Diana se dio la vuelta. La silueta recortada contra el cielo tormentoso era la de un hombre. Llevaba una capa, que se arremolinaba con el viento. Podía ver que su cabello era rubio y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Algo centelleaba en su cuello. Más no podía ver a la luz tenue.

—Uh —dijo, y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Quién eres?

—¿No lo sabes? —La voz del hombre era tranquila, casi amable.

Los relámpagos trazaban venas en el cielo e iluminaron su cara. No estaba sonriendo como podía sonreír uno al saludar a un desconocido, ni su expresión era feroz. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Diana con una intensidad que ella encontraba compeledora. Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, a la luz que brillaba desde la puerta, no retrocedió. Si los ojos no la hubieran hipnotizado, la cadena dorada que colgaba de su cuello podría haberlo hecho. Su camisa era color crema, abierta por delante, de mangas sueltas, con puños sedosos en las muñecas. Sobre ella vestía un abrigo negro y ajustado. Calzaba botas negras sobre pantalones grises, y en sus manos guantes negros. —Eres él,¿Verdad? El rey de la noche. El hombre inclinó la cabeza:

—Jareth. Diana reprimió una reverencia.

—Te he salvado—dijo él—Te he liberado de tu hermanita. Ahora eres libre, Diana.

—Oh no—respondió ella—No quiero ser libre ,Quiero decir si...pero quiero recuperar a mi hermanita—-Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—Por favor.

—No, lo siento.

—Pero por favor, no lo dije en serio— replicó Diana rápidamente.

—¿Ah no?

—Oh porfavor,¿Donde está? Jareth rió ahogadamente.

—Sabes muy bien donde está.

—En tu castillo...en la ciudad de... — Diana no conseguía recordar la canción—Pero tienes que traerla, ¡Por favor!

—Diana—Jarteh frunció el ceño—Ve a la fiesta, despreocúpate del bebe y de tus padres.

—No. No puedo.

Durante un momento, se evaluaron el uno al otro, adversarios intentando medirse al comienzo de una larga empresa. El trueno retumbó.

—Pues entonces ven con migo. Ven a mi mundo y se la reina. Traeré a tu hermana de vuelta.

Diana se quedó con cara de (¿WHAT?) durante un minuto, sería genial ser la reina, una chica como ella se merecía lo mejor. Pero entonces oyó la voz de su cabeza. —No, lo siento. Pero quiero ver de vuelta a mi hermana...estará muy asustada. Jareth sonrió perversamente.

—No me desafíes—Con una cara que lo decía todo—No eres rival para mi, Diana. Jareth se estaba impacientando.

—Debo recuperar a mi hermana.

—Nunca la encontraras.

—Ah, entonces hay un sitio donde buscar— Diana sonrió: Había sido mas lista que él.

—Si—Dijo él—Claro que lo hay. Rápidamente se dió la vuelta y señaló por la ventana.

-¡Allí! Relámpago y trueno, en el instante preciso, pensó ella. Pasó junto a él y miró a la noche. Un frondoso bosque ocupaba el lugar del pueblo, un bosque espeso, oscuro, amenazante y peligroso.

—¿Que es este sitio?

-Seguro que lo sabes. Para llegar a mi reino, antes debes cruzar El Bosque. Diana asintió, después un laberinto un mar y...¿Que más?

—¿Aun quieres ir a buscarla? Diana se dio la vuelta. Todavía estaba allí, observándola intensamente, pero ya no estaban en su casa. Estaban cara a cara sobre El Bosque

Se giró de nuevo. El viento le sopló el cabello sobre la cara. Echándoselo hacia atrás, dio un tímido paso hacia adelante.

La voz de Jareth llegó desde su espalda.

—Vuelve atrás, Diana. Vuelve atrás, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No puedo. Oh, no puedo. ¿No lo entiendes? —Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, mirando hacia el Bosque, y para sí misma, quedamente, repitió—. No puedo.

—Qué pena. —La voz de Jared era baja, y gentil, como si realmente lo dijera en serio.

Diana miraba El Bosque intensamente, estaba muy oscuro y daba miedo.

—No parece puede estar tan lejos —dijo, y oyó en su propia voz el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para sonar valiente.

Jareth estaba junto a su codo ahora. La miraba, con una sonrisa helada.

—Está más lejos de lo que piensas. —Señalando a un árbol, añadió—. Y el tiempo es corto.

Diana vio que un reloj antiguo de madera había aparecido en el árbol, como si hubiera crecido en una rama. —Tienes veinticuatro horas para llegar hasta tu hermana —le dijo Jareth— antes de que tu hermanita se convierta en uno de nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

Jareth asintió.

—En un monstruo de la noche. Para siempre.

Diana se quedó mirando El Bosque. Cuando volvió la mirada a Jareth esta había desaparecido. ¿Que tenía que hacer ahora? Diana respiró profundamente y dió un paso, el primer paso, hasta su destino.

Nota de la autora: Bueno ¿Que tal? A medida que valla avanzando la historia, se irá pareciendo menos y más en algunas cosas que conciernen a Labyrinth.Y tambien ira mejorando. ¡Besos!


	2. A traves del bosque

Diana empezó a correr por la espesura del bosque, tenía que llegar hasta su hermana antes de que fuese demasiado el corazón en un puño empezó a penetrar en él:

La noche hacía que cada sonido, fuera uno aterrador y cualquier movimiento o sombra la alterara de manera sobrenatural. Si antes tenía cierto pánico a la oscuridad, ahora le estaba aterrando. Desde pequeña le habían contado historias sobre los monstruos de la noche , seres con aspecto de humanos por el dia , depredadores por de noche. Su madre le decía hasta hace unos años que no anduviera por el bosque sola, sino quería ser una presa de ellos.

La joven llavaba ya un buen rato corriendo sin parar, no quería pararse ni mirar atrás, asique ni se paró cuando las ramas le daban en la cara y rasgaban su piel y ropa. Entonces vió una luz en el bosque : una pequeña lucecita que vagaba flotando como una luciérnaga. Asustada, andó hacía ella por pequeña luz se dio cuenta de su presencia , por lo que salió volando

—¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Diana emprendió una carrera corriendo tras la luz , resbalándose por las rocas que la lucecita, llegó a un camino; Diana se detuvo.

``Oh…´´—``¿Lo habrá echo a propósito?´´

El camino era arenoso y se veía desgastados , Diana pensó que hasta ahora el mundo de los monstruos era igual al suyo.

La muchacha siguió el camino serpenteante hasta que vió una pequeña casita; casi corrió hasta ella.

—¿Hola? — Se agachó y tocó la ventana—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Entonces ( Y protestando ) salió un enano muy bajo y viejo, con las cejas peludas y la cara llena de verrugas.

—Sigue adelante y no te pares—Dijo en cuanto la vio solo un segundo, después cerró de un portazo.

Diana se quedó atónita durante un breve periodo de tiempo después, miró que había más allá de la casita y vió que el camino se difurcaba.

—Perdone, pero tengo que atravesar el bosque. Usted vive por aqui...¿Podría decirme que camino escojo?

El hombrecito salió de la casa enfadado y fué hasta ella.

—¿Supones? Valla con la señorita— Dijo con una voz ronca y osca, Diana no supo que responder—¡Pues no vivo por aquí! Soy el guardián.

—¿El guardián de que?

—De los caminos del bosque.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Diana mientras daba una palmada—¡Tu me dirás cual es el mejor camino para salir!

El hombrecito frunció más el ceño y la miró de arriba a abajo, después soltó un seco:

—No.

Diana abrió la boca.

—¡Pero tienes que ayudarme!

—No.

—¡Eres lo peor!

—No soy peor, soy Deristenyulapterflavayudo,¿Quien eres tu?

—Soy Diana.

Él asintió.

Diana estaba pensando, todavía atónita por el nombre. Parecía conocerla. Así que debía tener algo que ver con Jareth, ¿no? Una especie de espía, tal vez. Bueno, quizás. Aunque no era precisamente su idea de un espía. Los espías no eran gruñones. ¿No?

—No soy mala, guardián. No tienes que custodiar el bosque por mi.

—Lo siento niñita—Respondió alejándose de ella.

Diana tenía que pensar algo, y por suerte sabía que tenía que hacer.

—¡Espera! —Deristenyulapterflavayudo se dió la vuelta—¿Que quieres?¿Quieres joyas?

Él hombrecito volvió hacia ella interesado.

—¿Ves estos pendientes? Se llaman perlas. Te las daré si me dices el camino—Dijo Diana quitándoselas.

Deristenyulapterflavayudo andó hacia las manos extendidas de la joven y justo cuando iba a coger las perlas, Diana le robó una cajita que tenía colgada en en la cintura

—¡Ajá!

—¡Eh, dame eso!

—El bosque está lleno de peligros, y estoy segura de que Jareth tiene alguna sorpresita. No creo que sea el tipo de persona que haga un juego limpio. Asique eres mi guia: Vienes con migo.

El hombrecito se enfurruñó y empezó a soltar maldiciones, después ,se abrió paso por el bosque con un farolillo, seguido de una contenta Diana.

—Bueno... —Dijo Diana después de un rato de silencio—¿Puedo llamarte Yudo? Tu nombre es demasiado largo... —Diana hizo una pausa, y anadió en bajo—Y feo.

—Puedes llamarme como te dé la gana.

—¿Y esos modales? —Dijo ella molesta.

—¡Empezaste tu con mi caja de tesoros!

—¿Tesoros? —Pregunto Diana divertida—¿Que tesoros?

Yudo se quedó blanco por un momento.

—Cosas que no te interesan, niña.

—¡No soy una niña!¡Tengo casi 16 años!¡Los cumplo la semana que viene!

—¡Oh que mayor!

—Pues para que sepas, valientes caballeros han pedido mi mano ya, y estoy prometida al joven mas rico del lugar—Dijo ella con la cabeza bien alta—Y hoy mismo un rey me ha pedido la mano—Lo dijo sin pensarlo, porque no se acordaba de que Jareth se lo había pedido hasta que sus palabras salieron por su boca.

Yudo se quedó mirándola receloso un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza. —¿Que rey? —Preguntó divertido.

—Jareth, el rey de este mundo.

Yudo se paró en seco: Su boca estaba abierta de par en par y sus ojos lavados en los de la joven.

—¿Jareth?¿Estas segura?¿¡Jareth!

—Si—Dijo Diana asintiendo—Ya sabes, pelo negro, bonita sonrisa, porte elegante…

Yudo remprendió la marcha, y estuvo pensativo mucho tiempo, mientras Diana tarareaba esa canción que se le había metido en la cabeza.

Pero luego tuvo tiempo para pensar: Jareth le había pedido la mano tan de repente, que todavía no se lo creía, pero era verdad. ¿Y ella?¿Le gustaba Jareth? No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordarle, despues arrugó el ceño y suguió tarareando.

—¿Porque estas aqui, Diana?

—Rogué sin querer que se llevarán a mi hermana—Dijo apenada.

—¿Sin querer?

—¡No pensaba que se la llevaran de verdad!

—Tu nunca piensas—Hizo una pausa para que Diana pensase en lo que acaba de decir—Y encima te creés que solo existes tu en el mundo.

Diana abrió la boca, pero se tragó sus palabras: No quería empezar otra discursión.

Llevaban toda la noche caminando, cuando vieron en una rivera del camino una fuente. —¡Bien! —Corrío Diana hasta ella, olvidando lo que le habían enseñado sobre bebe con modales

Yudo corrió tras echa sin entusiasmo.

La joven se lanzó de lleno al agua, y mientras bebía agua sin cesar, dió un saltó hacia atras.

—¡Ah! —Diana se acercó a la fuente con sumo cuidado, cuando miró dentro de ella se llevó las manos a la boca—¡Dios mio!

—¿Que pasa?

—¿Que pasa? —Diana se dió la vuelta muy enfadada—¡¿Que que pasa? —Yudo se inclinó hacia atrás—¡¿Pero esque no lo ves?

Yudo la examinó de arriba a abajo :

—¿Que se supone que tengo que ver?

—¡Mi pelo!¿Esque no ves mi pelo? —Exclamó Diana cogiéndoselo.

—¡Claro que lo veo!

—¿De que color es? —Preguntó enfadada.

—Castaño oscuro.

—¡Exacto! ¡Mi pelo es castaño, mi pelo es castaño oscuro! —Yudo alzó una enorme y peluda ceja—¿No lo entiendes?¡Yo soy rubia, Yudo , rubia!¡Rubia!

—Si, si, te he entendido. Mmm, puede que si esté cambiando, cuando te vi por primera vez era mas claro. Un poco.

Entonces se oyó una risita muy aguda detrás de la fuente, despues dijo:

—Estas cambiando.

Diana y Yudo se miraron, ella se acercó a la fuente y...

—¡BUH! —Diana dió un grito mientras saltaba hacia atrás—¡Jajajaja!

Era una personita muy extraña, delgada, con los ojos achinados hacia arriba y negros y unas orejas de elfo, un gorrito puntiagudo y el pelo negro.

—No se de que te ríes—Dijo Diana—No tiene gracia.

La criatura siguió partiéndose el culo, hasta que de tanto reírse se calló a la fuente. Ahora era Diana la que se reia.

—No tiene gracia—Dijo la criaturita con voz aguda saliendo de la fuente—Ninguna gracia.

La criaturita se estaba secando cuando Diana le preguntó algo:

—¿Sabes porque estoy cambiando?

—Este no es tu mundo, es normal que cambies. Pero creó que quien te trajó aquí se esta cambiando tu color de pelo por el suyo y los cambios se irán sucediendo.

—Jareth... —Susurró Diana—¿Entonces ahora él tendrá el pelo rubio y yo negro?

—Si—Hubo una pausa—Me llamo Niretis.

—Osea que eres una chica—Dijo Diana sonriendo—Ya me parecía. Me llamo Diana. Y el se llama Yudo.

—¡Me llamo Deristenyulapterflavayudo!

—Como sea. Es el guardián del bosque, ¿Tu que haces?

—Vivo aquí. Soy un duende del agua y puedo saber cuando mentido.

Diana estaba confundida:

—No. Soy Diana y esté es Deristen...Yudo.

—Pero no es el guardián—Dijo Niretis alzando la cabeza y poniéndose en posición espiderman.

—¡Sabía que eras un espía! —Exclamó Diana apartándose de él.

—¡No soy ningun espía! —Dijo Yudo.

—Es verdad—Dijo la vocecilla.

—¿Entonces quien eres?

—El que te va a llevar al laberinto.

Diana y Yudo se despidieron de Niretis. Por lo que acababa de pasar, la joven empezó a desconfiar en Yudo, y creyéndose algún tipo de se alejó de él lo máximo posible.

Los arboles del bosque fueron disminuyendo, hasta que desaparecieron por completo dejando un prado a la vista nocturna. Justo entonces, Diana y Yudo subieron una colina y lo vieron: El Laberinto.

El laberinto era enorme, más incluso que el bosque. Era como una ciudad grandísima, no parecía tener limites.

—Bueno yo ya he cumplido—Dijo Yudo girándose hacia ella—Dame lo que es mio.

Diana desató la caja de su cintura y se la dió a Yudo:

—Toma, gracias por todo Yudo...me gustaría darte algo para agradecértelo.

Diana se toco los bolsillos delanteros y no encontró nada, luego palpó los traseros y toco un bulto. Cogió aquello y lo observó en su mano: Era su ópalo azul.

``¿Como ha llegado hasta mi bolsillo?´´

Entonces Diana recordó que la última vez que limpió la casa, tenía el ópalo puesto y para que no le pasara nada, se lo metió en el bolsillo. Sin duda era su ópalo pero...ahora su color era más verdoso.

—¿Que es eso? —Preguntó Yudo con curiosidad.

—Mi opalo... —Diana se lo mostró mientras Yudo abría mucho los ojos y la boca, sorprendido y asombrado—Pero es mio, lo siento.

—¡Por favor Diana! —Yudo se arrodilló y juntó las manos delante de Diana—¡Por favor Diana, te lo suplico!¡Te lo imploro Diana!¡El ópalo, por favor Diana!

Diana se alejó de él asustada y confundida por el ataqué de locura.

—Espera ,espera ,espera...¿Para que quieres tu un ópalo?

—No quiero un simple ópalo, ¡Quiero ESE ópalo!

Diana sonrió y miró su ópalo con satisfacción, después a Yudo.

—¿Porque?¿Que tiene de especial?

—Ese ópalo... —Yudo iba a seguir contándole, pero se calló abruptamente- ¡Tienes que destruirlo enseguida! —Diana lo miró otra vez—¿Me lo vas a dar?

—No—Diana sonrió y se puso el colgante—Me queda muy bien, ¿No crees? —Yudo empezó a mirarla odiosamente—Me voy Yudo, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Diana andó rápidamente por el serpenteante camino y solo miró una vez atrás: Yudo no estaba.

``Que pena, me hacía ilusión que estuviera viendo como me alejaba´´

La muchacha andó cincuenta metros por el camino , hasta que se encontró frente al laberinto.

Sus murallas eran gigantes y si mirabas a la izquierda o derecha, parecían no tener fin. Estaba echo totalmente de roca y piedra resbaladiza y desgastada por el tiempo, tanto que Diana se preguntó que desde cuando existía y cuantas personas habrían perecido dentro. Entonces, cuando Diana se estaba empezando a impacientar de no encontrar la entrada, escuchó ha alguien hablar.

Detras de unos arbustos se movió algo, Diana se acercó y...

—¡Yudo!

Yudo salió detrás de los arbustos subiéndose la bragueta.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Le preguntó Diana al hombre pequeño, mientras se tapaba los ojos avergonzada.

—Soy el guardián del laberinto—Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y se iba junto a la muralla.

—Pero...¿Tu? —Balbuceó Diana mientras señalaba el bosque—¡Espera!

Yudo se sentó en una roca junto a la muralla, Diana le siguió.

—Yudo, ¿Sabes donde esta la puerta del laberinto?

Él arrugó la cara.

—Quizá.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde está?

—¿Dónde está qué?

—La puerta.

—¿Qué puerta?

—La puerta para entrar en el Laberinto.

—¡La puerta! ¡Entrar en el Laberinto! —rió, no muy amablemente.

Diana tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—Es inútil preguntarte nada.

—No si haces las preguntas correctas. —Le estaba dedicando una mirada de reojo—.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo entro al Laberinto?

Yudo inhaló por la nariz, sus ojos chispeaban.

—¡Ah! Esa está mejor.

Diana sintió una mirada que penetraba por todo sus ser, miró hacia atrás y no vió a nadie, pero sintió un escalofrio.

—Ahí tienes —asintió con la cabeza, señalando tras ella—. Tienes que hacer las preguntas correctas si quieres llegar a alguna parte en el Laberinto.

Diana se dio la vuelta. Ahora, en el gran muro, vio una enorme verja grotescamente diseñada. La miró casi acusadoramente. Podría haber jurado que no estaba allí antes. Diana se acercó a la verja y empezó a empujarla, pero era demasiado pesada. Miro a Yudo.

—Supongo que es mucho esperar que me eches una mano.

—Sí —dijo Yudo.

Lo intentó de nuevo, Fue inútil.

—Oh —dijo—. Esto es tan estúpido.

—Querrás decir que tú eres estúpida —la corrigió Yudo.

—Cállate, malvado renacuajo.

—¡No me llames así! —Yudo agitado—. No soy un renacuajo.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Diana. Estaba recordándose ansiosamente a sí misma mucho más pequeña, diciéndoselo a una niña que la había insultado—. Si, eres un... un... ¡Un feo, sucio y malvado renacuajo!

Yudo estaba fuera de sí de rabia.

—No puedes llamarme así —dijo histéricamente—. ¡Tú! ¡Ja! ¡Eres tan estúpida, lo das todo por supuesto!

—¡Renacuajo! ¡Hueles maaaaal!

—No lo soy, ¡Basta!

—¡Asqueroso y espeluznante renacuajo!

Yudo se recompuso y con algo de dignidad le dijo:

—Si no fueras tan descerebrada, cogerías el pomo y lo girarías.

Eso la detuvo en el acto. Pensó un momento, cogió el pomo y lo accionó. Se abrió.

—Nadie dijo que estuviera cerrada —observó Yudo.

—Muy astuto.

—Te crees tan lista —dijo Yudo—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no has aprendido nada. Sigues siendo una niña pequeña.

—¡No soy una niña pequeña! ¡Voy a cumplir dieciséis!

Diana estaba mirando con atención más allá de la verja. No le gustaba lo que veía. Estaba oscuro y parecía amenazador. La música que zumbaba en el aire parecía más intensa. Había un olor a putrefacción.

Había seis pasillos gigantes oscuros y amenazadores. Reunió su coraje y dio dos pasos dentro del Laberinto. En la penumbra resonaba un continuo goteo de agua.

Se aproximó a la pared más alejada, la tocó y apartó la mano. Estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, como mohosa.

A su espalda, la cabeza de Yudo se asomaba a través de la puerta.

—Acogedor, ¿verdad?

Diana se estremeció.

Los modales de Yudo eran distintos que los del bosque, ella creía que había echo un amigo. Estaba callado, casi era posible detectar un indicio de preocupación en su voz.

—Realmente vas a entrar ahí, ¿verdad?

Diana dudó.

—Yo... sí —dijo—. Sí, voy a hacerlo. ¿Hay... hay alguna razón por la que no debiera hacerlo? —Estaba apretando los puños. Lo que había dentro de la verja parecía un lugar horriblemente sombrío.

—Hay muchas razones por las que no deberías —replicó Diana—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deberías? ¿Alguna razón realmente buena? ¿Muy buena?

—Sí, la hay. —Hizo una pausa—.Te la í que supongo... que debo hacerlo. Por Dali.

—De acuerdo —dijo Yudo, con un tono de voz que implicaba, _allá tú_—. Ahora, —preguntó—, ¿por qué camino irás?

Diana se acercó a cada pasillo. No había razón para escoger uno u otro. Todos parecían sombríos. Las paredes de ladrillo parecían extenderse hasta el infinito. Se encogió de hombros, esperando alguna ayuda, pero demasiado orgullosa para pedirla.

—Todos parecen iguales —dijo.

—Bueno —le dijoYudo—, no vas a llegar muy lejos entonces, ¿no?

—Vale —dijo ella malhumoradamente—, ¿por cuál irías tú?

—¿Yo? —Él rió sin alegría—. No iría por ninguno, eres una niña muy graciosa.

—Menudo guía estás hecho.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera un guía, ¿verdad? Aunque ciertamente te vendría bien uno. Probablemente acabarás volviendo a donde empezaste, dado tu historial de aciertos.

—¡Bueno —le espetó Diana—, si esa es toda la ayuda que me vas a prestar, bien podrías dejarme seguir en paz!

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Yudo.

No hizo caso al consejo, sino que intentó aparentar determinación y ponerse en camino en una dirección. El segundo camino empezando por la derecha le parecía bueno.

—Te lo he dicho, das muchas cosas por supuestas —siguió Yudo—. Este Laberinto, por ejemplo. Incluso si logras llegar hasta la salida, lo cual veo sumamente dudoso, nunca volverás a salir.

—Esa es tu opinión —Diana se movió a la derecha.

Bueno, es una opinión mejor que cualquiera de las tuyas.

—Gracias por nada, Deriyudo.

—¡Deristenyulapterflavayudo! —Su voz llegó resonante desde la verja, donde él se había quedado—. Y no digas que no te lo advertí.

Tensando la mandíbula, avanzó a grandes pasos entre las paredes húmedas y horrendas.

Solo había recorrido unas pocas zancadas cuando, con un poderoso y reverberante ¡clang!, la verja se cerró tras ella. Se detuvo, y no pudo resistirse a volver la vista atrás, para ver si la verja se abriría de nuevo. No lo hizo.

Yudo estaba fuera. Ahora el único sonido en el Laberinto era el goteo del agua y la respiración acelerada de Diana.


	3. Dentro Del Laberinto

Nota: Gracias por seguir leyendo, se que estais ahí ;D Ponedme algun comentario y eso, ¡Gracias!

Disclamer: Labyrinth no es mio , como tampoco lo son ni sus ideas ni personaje,

**Dentro Del Laberinto**

Diana empezó a andar sin demasiada convicción, por el largo pasillo. Se oía el goteo del agua, y las paredes estaban llenas de musgo y mohoso liquen ``Que asco´´ Pensó Diana, mientras tarareaba la canción que se le había metido en la cabeza. Al rato se dió cuenta de que solo era un gran pasillo que se extendía hasta el infinito, asique decidió andar 50 pasos mas, después vería lo que hacía. Pero terminó de dar los 50 pasos y el camino seguía y seguía.

—¿En esto consiste un laberinto? —dijo en voz alta, por el consuelo de oír al menos su propia voz—. No hay ni una sola esquina, o giro, o... nada. Solo sigue y sigue. —Se detuvo, pensando en lo que Yudo le había dicho. Diana empezó a andar sin demasiada convicvión, por el largo pasillo.

Se oía el goteo del agua, y las paredes estaban llenas de musgo y mohoso liquen ``Que asco´´ Pensó Diana, mientras tarareaba la canción que se le había metido en la cabeza. Al rato se dió cuenta de que solo era un gran pasillo, asique decidió andar 50 pasos mas,despues vería lo que hacía.

Pero terminó de dar los 50 pasos y el camino seguía y seguía. —¿En esto consiste un laberinto? —dijo en voz alta, por el consuelo de oír al menos su propia voz—. No hay ni una sola esquina, o giro, o... nada. Solo sigue y sigue. —Se detuvo, pensando en lo que Yudo le había dicho—. Pero quizás no lo sea —razonó—. Tal vez... solo lo doy por supuesto. Porque eso es todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, seguir y seguir. Podría seguir haciéndolo para siempre... y no terminar jamás. —Deseó saber cuantas de las veinticuatro horas le quedaban ya. No era justo no saberlo.

Tomando un profundo aliento, comenzó a correr. Ahora la única diferencia era que las paredes revelaban su eternidad más rápidamente. Corrió más rápido, intentando llegar hasta el mar lo mas rapido posible para salvar a su hermana, patinando en el barro, dándose contra los costados del pasillo, más rápido y más rápido, y las paredes se extendían ante ella sin doblar o cambiar de dirección o acabar, hasta que empezaron a dar vuelta sobre su cabeza y comprendió que se estaba desmayando, exhausta, con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas.

Se sentó en el suelo llorando, ni no llegaba hasta el mar y lo cruzaba, no llegaría a tiempo de salvar a su hermana.

Cuando se hubo recobrado, abrió los ojos muy lentamente, esperando ver algo diferente esta vez: una esquina, una puerta, incluso su propio dormitorio. Todo lo que había para ver eran las dos paredes.

Con un pequeño chillido de frustración, golpeó los puños contra una de las paredes. Y fué como una señal de aviso, porque una pequeña criatura se dejó ver.

—Hola—Dijo la pequeña hadita.

Diana miró al hada con los ojos como platos : ¿De verdad era un hada? ¿Había perdido el conocimiento?

``Ya que he encontrado un hada, le preguntaré algo, estos seres siempre saben las cosas´´

—¿Sabes como puedo salir del laberinto?

—¿Quien? ¿Yo? —Preguntó el hada sorprendida-No, que va. Solo soy un hada.

—¿No deberías saberlo? ¿No puedes volar?

—¡Claro que puedo volar! — Exclamó el hada mientras se lo demostraba.

—Podrías decirme como salgo de este pasillo al menos...no hay nada, ni puertas, ni aberturas, ni giros. Solo sigue y sigue— Concretó Diana a punto de llorar otra vez.

—¡Claro que hay puertas! ¡Hay muchísimas puertas! —Diana miró a su alrededor y no vió nada—Entonces, ¿Quieres salir del laberinto?

—¡Si! ¡Claro! —Gritó Diana alegremente.

—Haz exactamente lo que yo te diga—Diana asintió poniéndose de pie—Encoge los brazos y pegalos al cuerpo—Dijo el hadita riéndose por la postura de Diana—Ahora da un codazo a la pared con tu brazo derecho.

—¿Que le dé un codazo? —Preguntó Diana confusa. El hadita asintió.

Diana hizo lo que el hadita le dijo, y para su sorpresa, su codo dió con un ladrillo-que le hizo daño- y esté, se echo para atrás activando un mecanismo, haciendo que se abriera una abertura.

—¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo Diana cogiendo al hadita dándole un beso.

Entró por la abertura y giró hacia la derecha, pero el hada gritó otra vez:

—¡No vallas por ahí!

Diana se volvió hacia su amiga:

—¿Mmm?

—No, muy inseguro ir por ahí. Será mejor ir por el otro lado, niña.

—Oh—Asintió Diana, un poco molesta por lo de 'niña'—Gracias.

Y corrió hacia el otro lado.

—Guau—El Hada puso los ojos en blanco—Ha estado cerca, menos mal que la he salvado. Si hubiera ido por el otro camino no hubiera salido del laberinto, hubiera llegado directamente hasta el mar.

En la sala del trono del Rey de los Monstruos de la noche, Dalia, tenía la boca abierta de par en par y estaba aullando. Sus pequeños puños estaban firmemente apretados, su cara estaba escarlata y sus ojos cerrados, y estaba montando un escándalo que hubiera hecho gritar a Diana en voz alta.

Jareth la sostenía entre sus brazos y le acariciaba la naricita. El Rey-que se volvía rubio- tenía un plan:

Iba a coronar a Dalia esa misma noche, Diana no iba a conseguir llegar hasta ella, asique la joven Monstruo de la Noche debía de tener un mentor. La coronación iba a ser a las doce en punto, justo cuando la luna estuviera más alta. —Oh Dali... —Dijo Jareth sonriendo—Serás un Monstruo de la Noche magnifico.

Muchos criados preparaban toda la gran fiesta que se iba a celebrar, con baile y banquete incluido.

De pronto un soldado abrió las grandes puertas y entró con paso ligero en la gran sala:

—Señor—Hizo una reverencia—Nos han informado que la chica a entrado en el laberinto, señor.

Jareth hizo una mueca de desagrado, luego hizo que trajeran su gran tablero de Laberinto: el tablero consistía, en una imagen magica-holografica que mostraba el laberinto, podía acercarse y alejarse.

—Traed al Minotauro— Ordenó Jareth sonriente.

En unos minutos, una enorme bestia encadenada, con cabeza de toro y cuerpo de gigante peludo, estaba ante el. Bufaba y se resistía ante la autoridad de los guardias con látigos. Al verle, Dalia se calló por miedo.

—Minotauro-Le dijo Jareth—Entra en el laberinto con unos guardias—El minotauro bufó—Y traeme a la chica, viva...

Jareth miró a Dalia y le acarició otra vez en la nariz sonriendo perversamente.

—...O muerta.

Diana había dejado atrás el gran pasillo y se había metido de lleno en el laberinto de verdad.

Para asegurarse de que no repetía el camino, cogió un gran ladrillo y escribía flechas señalando su dirección.

Iba casi corriendo, exhausta. Mientras corría, iba tarareando la canción, y se preguntaba si estaría yeno por el camino correcto.

De pronto se oyó un chasquido.

Diana se dió rápidamente la vuelta y no vio nada, pero por si acaso, se escondió en un rincón a esperar si venía alguien , quería estar segura de que no era nada peligroso. Unos treinta segundos despues se escucharon voces, voces de hombres :

—¡Encontrad a la chica!

—Shhh, mas bajo.

Diana se quedó helada ¿La estaban buscando? ¿Que debía hacer?

``No es justo´´ Pensó ella ``Jareth y yo teníamos un trato´´ Y al pensar el él, volvió a sonreír. Los pasos metálicos sonaron mas cerca y Diana sujetó el ladrillo con mucha fuerza. Ya casi estaban ahí...una esquina...

Sin pensarlo, en cuanto la pareja de guardias pasó por delante de ella, cogió el ladrillo con fuerza lo golpeó en la cabeza de uno de ellos.

Sin prisa que perder, el otro guardia cogió su espada y atacó a Diana. Ella se agachó y aprovechó para sacar la espada del cinto del otro guardia. El guardia que estaba dio un astazo al suelo con intención de darle y ella retrocedió en el suelo, se levantó y salió corriendo.

El guardia le seguía los talones. El corazón de Diana latía muy fuerte, parecía salírsele del pecho. La espada pesaba más de lo previsto, pero no a soltó por ó ligeramente hacia atrás y vio al guardia un metro de ella.

``No puede ser, ¿Los guardias son...?´´

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el guardia le intentó atacar por detrás. Ella se dió la vuelta rápidamente encarándose y se enzarzaron en una pelea que duró un segundo, ya que el guardia hizo retroceder a la joven.

Asustada, Diana se tropezó cayéndose para atrás con la espada erguida en dirección al guardia.

Este, se lanzó hacia ella sin pensarlo, oliendo su sangre como monstruo que era, y la espada le atravesó la barriga.

Rápidamente, Diana soltó la espada y se hizo a un lado. Las historias populares, decían que los monstruos de la noche devoraban a personas enteras, bebían su sangre y se comían su carne .Cuando estaban hambrientos sus ojos se tornaban rojos y le crecían grandes dientes de lobo.

Diana se había disfrazado de uno de ellos en la víspera de todos los santos. Ahora , acababa de matar a uno.

—No puede ser...—Descompuesta, le sacó la espada, a punto de vomitar —Dios mio...

Le cogió el cinturón y se lo puso, se alejó lo más que pudo de allí.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Diana escuchó otro ruido ; pero este era muy diferente: sonaba a bufido.

Lentamente se dió la vuelta y reprimió un grito de espanto.

El Minotauro corrió hacia ella dispuesto a embestirla, ella corrió dentro un pequeño pasillito que había a su derecha. El Minotauro paró en seco y se puso en camino de Diana.

Después de cinco minutos jugando al escondite, Diana se encontró con un callejón sin salida: ¿Era este su fin? ¿No volvería a ver a nadie más? ¿Que le pasaría a Dalia? Los pasos del minotauro se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que por fin dobló esa esquina y se encontró frente a Diana.

``No quiero morir´´ Se dijo a si misma mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Se cayó de rodillas y agachó la cabeza , pudo notar como el ópalo se escurría y se caía al suelo.

Al ver el ópalo, el minotauro bramó tan alto que cualquiera lo podría haber oído desde cualquier rincón del laberinto. Diana lo miró y pudo percatarse de que el Minotauro tenía miedo al ópalo.

Lentamente lo cogió y se lo acercó al monstruo, que cedió.

Se puso el ópalo creyéndose que estaba a salvo, pero la bestia volvió a su furia inicial.

Diana se iba a quitar el colgante otra vez, cuando el alarido de la bestia se paró en seco. La joven se preguntó que había pasado.

El Minotauro se desplomó en el suelo dejando ver a quien lo había tumbado de igual manera que ella lo había echo con el primer guardia:

—¡Yudo! —Diana corrió a abrazarle—¡Oh, Yudo!¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Yudo se apartó de ella como si le molestase que lo abrazara.

—No ha sido nada.

—Claro que si ha sido, Yudo. Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Diana se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Yudo se apartó de ella bruscamente. Diana se rió, contenta de estar viva.

—Te repito que no ha sido nada.

—Gracias.

Diana se arregló un poco, debía seguir su camino.

—Yudo... —Dijo después de un rato—¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

—¿Otro?

—Si.-Diana cogió aire—¿Me podrías ayudar a llegar hasta el mar? —Yudo estaba a punto de contestar que no, cuando Diana se apresuró a seguir—Y a cambió te daré mi ópalo, es muy poderoso ¿Sabes? Amansa a las bestias, ahora entiendo porque lo querías, un enano como tu no puede defenderse solo— Terminó de decir ella con una sonrisa.

—No soy un enano... —murmuro Yudo—Esta bien. Sígueme, ¡Y cumple tu promesa!

—Eso esta echo.

Entonces, Yudo se agachó en el suelo y como por arte de magia, una piedra que estaba antes, se había convertido en un pomo.

—Venga, por aquí—Dijo el enano metiéndose en el agujero.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Diana acercándose. La voz de Yudo llegó desde dentro.

—¡Es una entrada a los pasillos subterráneos del laberinto! ¡Baja!

—¡Pero está muy oscuro! ¿¡Hay telarañas!

—¡Baja de una vez! ¡Hay guardias patrullando por toda la superficie!

Diana cerró los ojos y se agarró a su opalo, entonces, saltó a los subterráneos.

Una especie de tobogán se extendía ante ella, que la deslizaba profundo hacia que de repente ¡Plof! Se dio con el culo en el suelo.

—¡Hay! —Exclamó.

Yudo estaba delante de ella con una vela, le extendió la mano en señal de ayuda.

—Gracias—Diana le cogió la mano.

—De nada.

``¿Se a ruborizado?´´ Pensó ella, mientras los dos guardaban silencio y empezaban a andar por los subterráneos.

Empezaban a filtrarse los primeros rayos de luz por las aberturas del Laberinto, y Diana deseó haber podido ver el caminaban silenciosos, escucharon a unas cuantas patrullas de guardias hablar de un baile esa noche, en honor de la princesa Dalia.Y Diana no pudo reprimir la envidia.


	4. El Espejo De La Verdad

Nota: ¡Gracias a todo el mundo que esta leyendo! No voy a poder subir ningun capitulo hasta dentro de unos que este les satisfaga, ¡Dejen sus reviews!

Disclamer: Labyrinth no es mio, como tampo sus ideas ni situaciones.

**El espejo de la verdad**

Mientras la Diana canturreaba, una pequeña bola de cristal había estado rodando y resbalando pasillo abajo detrás de ella y Yudo. Les alcanzó cuando doblaban una esquina, y la vieron botar por delante de ellos. Un mendigo ciego estaba acuclillado con la espalda contra la pared, con un sombrero de ala ancha en el suelo a sus pies. La bola de cristal brincó, metiéndose pulcramente dentro del sombrero.

Diana oyó gemir aYudo. Le miró. Su boca estaba abierta, y sus ojos miraban fijamente al sombrero en el suelo.

El mendigo giró la cara hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Nada —balbuceó Yudo

—¿Nada? ¡¿Nada? —El mendigo se alzó.

Yudo se quedó congelado. Diana pegó un gritito. Era Jareth.

—Su Majestad... —Dijo Yudo, aunque no con el tono normal, sino con un tono vacío

—. Que... —tragó, y sonrió sin ganas—, que... que agradable sorpresa.

—Hola, Flaveryudo —dijo el Rey.

—Yudo —le corrigió Diana.

—¡Deristenyulapterflavayudo! —dijo Yudo, rechinando los dientes.

-Amigo—Siguió Jareth con una sonrisa cruel—¿No la estaras llevando hacia el mar,verdad?

-¿Yo?¿Al mar? ¡Por supuesto que no! La llevaba de vuelta a la entrada.

-¡Yudo! —Exclamó Diana indignada.

Jareth la miró durante un momento como si no fuera importante,luego miró de nuevo a Yudo.

-Espero que sea verdad, porque si no me veré obligado a ordenar tu ejecución.

-No me vais a matar señor— Dijo Yudo, sin ningun apice de amenaza en su voz, sin ninguna amenaza. Lo decia y estaba seguro de ello.

Jareth levantó la barbilla y suspiró.

—No te mataré,pero te dejaré en una celda oscura para que te pudras en ella.

``¿Porque no le puede matar?´´ Se preguntó Diana.

En ese momento Jareth se giró hacia ella. El pulso de Diana se disparó hasta las nubes y empezó a estar nerviosa por su proximidad. Jareth estaba muy guapo, muy galante y empezaba a ser rubio.

-Hola Diana—Jareth hizo una sonrisa torcida y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Jareth— En ese momento casi se muere y se cae al suelo, pero antes de que le diera un ataque, le preguntó: —¿Porque has soltado al Minotauro?

Jareth se rió un poco.

—Me gusta ese nuevo color de pelo tuyo, te sienta bien el negro.

Las mejillas de Diana empezaron a arder, y estaba tan nerviosa que todo le daba vueltas .Deseaba salir corriendo y alejarse de Jareth, nunca le había pasado eso con un chico...

``¿Tanto me gusta?´´

—Gr-gracias...

—¿Te está gustando mi Laberinto?

—Es muy facil, llegaré a tiempo para el baile- Dijo ella intentando demostrar indiferencia.

—¿De veras? —Parecía verdaderamente intrigado—Pues hagamos el desafío mas entretenido.

Levantó la mirada, y en el espacio de aire que había ante sus ojos apareció un reloj .Gesticuló grácilmente, y las manecillas empezaron a girar visiblemente más rápido hasta que se posaron el las doce en punto del mediodia.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-No se de donde has sacado tu sentido de la justicia, Diana. El mundo no es justo— Jareth fué despareciendo lentamente hasta que casi ni se le veía —¿Es facil el viaje? Pues enfréntate con sus peligros.

De repente una parte del techo se cayó con el Minotauro encima, los dos se quedaron paralizados.

-¡Corre! —Gritó Yudo.

Empezaron a correr por los pasillos con el Minotauro detrás de ellos mientras bufaba y agitaba un hacha.

-¿¡No lo habias matado!

-¿¡Yo! ¡Lo dejé incosciente?

De pronto se encontraron con un largo pasillo y a Yudo se le ocurrió una idea:

-¡Cuando lleguemos al final quédate quieta!

-¿¡Que!

Al llegar a su termino, Diana vió que seguia a la derecha.

-¡Vamonos!

-¡No!-Gritó Yudo-¡Quedaté quieta! — Y le cogió de la mano.

El Minotauro se acercaba y cada vez se hallaba más cerca , a Diana se le acababa la paciencia.

Justo cuando solo faltaban unos metros para ser aplastados, Yudo gritó :

-¡Ahora!

Y tiró a Diana por la abertura de la derecha, justo a tiempo para que el Minotauro no tuviera tiempo y se estrellara contra la pared.

-Yudo...-Dijo Diana levantándose- ¡Oh Yudo! ¡Me has vuelto a salvar!

Pero Yudo no quería otra vez que le besaran en la mejilla.

-Necesito el opalo, asique andando.

-La verdad esque me da pena el toro ese...-Diana lo miró con pena, no quería acercarse para comprobar si estaba vivo.

-¿Te da pena? ¿Ves como eres una niña? Ha querido matarte.

-¡No soy una niña!

Diana y Yudo siguieron andando, hasta que Diana recordó lo que Yudo había hablado con Jareth.

-Supongo que lo de llevarme al principio era un farol...¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que era un farol! Odio a Jareth más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-¿Que te ha echo tan horrible? —Tomaron una cuesta, iban a empezar a subir.

-Es un Monstruo de la Noche, nunca hará nada bueno.

-¿Y porqué es el Rey?

-¿No piensas nunca, niña? — ``No soy una niña´´— Todos los de esté reino son Monstruos de la Noche, incluida tu hermanita al final de este dia. Cualquiera será cruel, sea quien sea.

-Eso no tiene sentido... —Todo le resultaba muy lioso—Y mi hermana seguirá siendo humana...

-Cuando un Rey muere y no tiene descendientes, los representantes de las dos familias reales del reino se baten en una lucha a vida o muerte.

-Ganó Jareth, ¿A que si?

-Y desde entonces ha sido nuestro Rey— Yudo tenía los ojos vidriosos y su voz parecía lejana—¿Desde cuando amas a Jareth ?

La preguntá la pillo de improvistó y se quedó un segundo pillada.

-¿Que...?

-Que desde cuando le quieres.

-Yo...no...le quiero.

``Mentiroooooosa´´

-Va a ser un obstáculo si quieres recuperar a tu hermana. No podrás matarle.

-No pienso matarle... —Pero la frase fue interrumpida, porque el rayo de sol les alcanzó: Estaban fuera.

Ahora las paredes era lisas y grises.

-Esta es la ultima parte del laberinto. Hagas lo que hagas, sígueme y se ves algo, no vallas, porque es una trampa. Solo sígueme.

Diana asintió. Empezaron a andar y la chica vió como verdaderamente Jareth había echo que fuese mediodía, le había quitado horas.

``Soy una bocazas´´

Empezó otra vez a cantar, y cuando ya llevaban un rato vió un destello por uno de los huecos del laberinto. Giró la cabeza y vió por el camino, había un espejo.

``Debo de ponerme guapa´´—pensó—``Jareth no puede verme fea´´

Rápidamente corrió hacia el espejo, que desde su perspectiva no podía verse reflejada, pero en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente para verse vió que el espejo era raro.

-Oh dios mio... —Diana sonreía y posaba delante del espejo—Valla...¿Espejo de La Verdad? —Leyó Diana—Si, supongo que si. Aquí hay muchas cosas que te dicen la verdad.

Diana se veía en el espejo así misma, rubia con los ojos azules y un bonito pelo ondulado.

-Hola Diana...Jareth no tiene razón, así estoy más guapa-Dijo mientras ponía caras.

-Yo tambien pienso lo mismo-Dijo la Diana del espejo. Diana dió un salto hacía atras : — ¿Que...?

-Hola Yo—Dijo la reflejada.

-Mmmm, hola...

-Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada. Solo soy un reflejo, ¿Ves? —Preguntó dando toquecitos en el cristal.

-No me fío de ti.

-No deberías, solo pienso en mi misma.

Paso un rato hasta que Diana se diera cuenta que le estaba insultando.

-¡Oye!

La Diana reflejada señalo el nombre del espejo: Espejo de La Verdad.

-Es la verdad.

-Si, cállate.

-¿Quien eres tu para darme ordenes? ¿Quien te crees que eres? —Preguntó la reflejada.

-¡Cállate!

-Estoy dolida porque duele que me digan la verdad.

Diana se arrodillo junto al espejo mientras luchaba por no llorar.

-No...soy una buena persona—Dijo mientras lloraba, y la reflejada escuchaba—Por eso voy a salvar a mi hermana.

-Y de paso ir a un baile ¿Verdad? —Dijo la reflejada.

-Cállate... —Susurró Diana.

De pronto se oyó la voz de Yudo:

-¡Diana! ¡Diana, niña malcriada, ¿Donde estas?

-¡No soy una niña malcriada! —Gritó Diana indicándole su posición.

-¡Soy una niña malcriada! —Gritó la reflejada. Diana la fulminó con la mirada.

Unos instantes despues, Yudo llegó y desde su posición no se podía ver en el espejo.

-¡Vámonos Diana! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

-Ven Yudo.

Suspirando Yudo se acercó al espejo. Diana jadeó. Y él se apartó corriendo.

Lo que acababa de ver Diana no era un enano viejo y arrugado: Había visto a un joven de la misma edad que Jareth, con el pelo castaño y echado hacía atrás, con perilla, y vestido con ropa galante. Pero al igual que Yudo, tenía los ojos verdes.

La Diana reflejada se había sorprendido tanto como la real, y las dos preguntaron a la vez:

-Yudo, ¿Porque has salido guapo? Yudo se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿En tu mundo cuando se te dicen ''No te distraigas y sígueme'' hacen justamente lo contrario?

-No...

-No, pero yo hago lo que me da la gana—Dijo la reflejada.

-Yudo, tu has salido bien, tu has salido guapo.

-Si, bueno, ¿Y que?

-¿Y que? ¡Has salido guapo!

Yudo suspiró, se dio media vuelta y volvió al Laberinto. Diana se despidió de su reflejo y siguió a Yudo.

Muchas preguntas se estaban formulando en

su mente.

``¿Yudo es un joven guapo? ¿Por qué es feo ahora? ¿Le habrá hechizado alguna bruja?´´ Ahora andaba detrás de él por inercia. Empezó a recordar su casa y su cuarto : sus vestidos, sus cuadros, sus muñecas…pero sobre todo, su caja de música.

Un día, un duque llegó al pueblo y al verla tan guapa, le regaló esa caja.

Desde entonces, todas las noches la ponía y soñaba que estaba en un baile en la corte, bailando con su príncipe azul.

Por lo menos, iba a asistir a uno esa misma noche, ¿No?

En su parsimonia, Diana no se dio cuenta de que habían salido del laberinto hasta que la brisa marina no le dio en la cara.

-Ya está, el mar—Dijo Yudo—Ahora si no te importa, dame el ópalo…

-Ha sido muy amable por tu parte, Yudo, y te estaré eternamente agradecida. Pero no puedo cruzar el mar nadando ¿Sabes? Y como tu eres de la zona, yo pensé que…

-¿Pensaste que? ¿Qué tenía un barco escondido?

-Algo así.

-Pues no tengo nada, ahora si me pudieras dar el op…

-¡Yudo! —Le interrumpió Diana—¿No conoces a nadie? Yudo pensó.

-Bueno, si andas lo suficiente, llegaras a un puerto.

-Pues andando.

-Yo no voy—Dijo él cruzado de brazos.

-Pues entonces no te daré el ópalo—Dijo Diana alejándose y riéndose—Adiós Yudo. Yudo refunfuñó, y salió corriendo tras ella gritando :

-¡Eso no es justo!

-No se de donde has sacado tu sentido de la justicia, Yudo—Gritó Diana repitiendo aJareth—El mundo no es un lugar justo.


	5. Solo un mordisco

**Nota: **Bueno, este capitulo me gusta especialmente, esta muy bien contado y aqui empieza toda la trama, si les gustó ya saben, comenten ;D

**Solo un mordisco**

Yudo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no de dió cuenta de que Diana no estaba detrás suya.

Miro a un lado y ha otro, y justo cuando iba a gritar su nombre, Jareth se materializó delante de él, recostado en una roca:

-Parece que has perdido mi chica, querido amigo —Dijo Jareth.

-Si...iré a buscarla para llevarla a la entrada del Laberinto, Jareth.

-Para ti Rey o Señor-Yudo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba intentando hacer—Y siempre será así.

-Sera mejor que me valla— Yudo se dió la vuelta.

-Espera—Dijo Jareth con voz tranquila-Tengo una idea, dale esto.

Jareth hizo aparecer un frasquito malva en su mano izquierda, se lo tiró a Yudo en las manos.

-¿Que es esto? —Pregunto sorprendido.

-Un regalo para Diana.

Yudo frunció el ceño.

-¿No le hará daño a la joven, verdad? —Preguntó despacio.

-¿Y esa preocupación? Ya competimos una vez y ganaré esta vez como la anterior—Yudo suspiró deseándole que se muriera mentalmente—Échaselo entero el algún alimento, da igual que sea solido o liquido. Solo que lo ingiera.

-Si —Respondió con una miserable obediencia.

Despues se dió la vuelta preparado para llamar a Diana.

-Una cosa mas... —Dijo Jareth sonriendo, dejando ver sus dientes afilados—Si me traicionas o intentas traicionarme, la celda será tu nueva casa.Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Yudo se quedó parado mirando el frasco malva burbujeante, Jareth reía mientras

hiba despareciendo. Suspiró y cogió fuerza:

-¡Diana! ¡ Diana, niña malcriada, ¿Donde estas?

-¡No soy una niña malcriada! —Gritó Diana desde alguna parte del Laberinto.

Debían ponerse en marcha lo antes posible si querían llegar al mar. Yudo encontró a Diana frente a un espejo.

Diana y Yudo divisaron el puerto a lo lejos, pero parecía un lugar en ruinas. Ella arrugó la nariz al verlo tan viejo.

-¿De verdad allí hay barcos?

-No lo se, hace tiempo que no vengo por aqui.

-Hola—Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos miraron hacia atrás, y se encontraron a una vieja vestida con arapos, el pelo rojo enmarañado .Sus ojos tintileaban oscuros , como si tuviera algo importante que decir, sus huesudas manos demacradas sostenían un bastón boca tenía una especie de sonrisa, no sabían si esta era amable o fria.

``Una bruja´´ Fue lo primero que pensó Diana.

—Hola—Dijo ella—¿Sabe si el puerto esta abandonado?

-¿El puerto? Oh si el puerto. El puerto lleva abandonado desde hace siglos, desde que el antiguo rey murió y el Rey Jareth está en el poder, ¿Porque? ¿Necesitáis un barco?

-¡Si!—Exclamó Diana impetuosamente—Necesito llegar hasta... —Diana intento recordar la canción ``Corazón por corazón... a través del mar...´´ — Llegar hasta el reino mas allá del mar.

-El reino...oh si el reino. Yo os puedo llevar. Tengo una barquita.

-¡Gracias! —Diana saltó como una niña chica, solo faltaba que Yudo la llamara eso ahora.

-¿De verdad? —Preguntó este desconfiado.

-Si , sisisisisi. Venid con migo, adentrémonos en la jungla un poco, tengo atada la barca a la orilla de un rio.

A pesar de haber sido muy amable, Diana seguía pensando que la mujer era una bruja. Pero no quería ser descortés, ahora que sabía que era una bocazas y la gente se sentía ofendida a veces con sus jungla estaba llena de sonidos exóticos y de animales extraños, y la vieja ni dejaba de repetirles que no atacarían si no les atacabas tu fin llegaron a un gran rio, en una esquina, había una barca pequeña.

-A dentro-Dijo la anciana saltando.

``Recuerda nuestro trato, Yudo´´ Dijo la voz de Jareth en la cabeza de Yudo.

Yudo se tocó el bolsillo palpando el bote, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero no quería acabar en una celda.

El viento lo epujo por el rio hasta que llegaron a mar abierto. Era la primera vez Diana se montaba en un barco en el mar y agradeció al menos eso.

Pasaron un buen rato silenciosos con el sol dándoles de cara, hasta que Diana vió algo dentro del agua:

Se frotó los ojos para ver si era cierto ¡Una sirena! La contempló maravillada como la criatura miraba el bote, hasta que empezó a recordar que ellas mataban marineros.

-¡Yudo tapate los oídos!-Le ordenó enseguida.

Rápidamente, él se tapo los oídos con sus gordo dedos.

-Tranquila niña, si no las oye no le pasará nada. ``Que no soy una niña´´

La sirena se sintió enfadada y con animo de venganza, bajó hasta el lecho suspiró aliviada como la sirena se perdía en la se quitó los dedos de las orejas al ver la expresión de alegría de la muchacha.

-Ha estado cerca, casi...

¡POM! Algo chocó contra el bote y lo hizo balancearse.

-¿¡Que ha sido eso!-Preguntó aterrada Diana.

-Ellas...-Murmuró la anciana.

-¿¡Ellas!

Una gran sirena saltó entonces del agua trazando un arco gritó de espanto.

-¡Aaaaah...!

Otra vez la barca empezó a golpearse, y un canto de sirena empezó a flotar en el aire.

-¡Noooo! ¡Yudo, tapate los oidos!

La joven se giró preocupada al ver a su amigo , y ahogó un gritó al verle asomado al borde de la barca muy cerca de una sirena sirena, emergió del agua muy lentamente mirandó fijamente a un hipnotizado Yudo.Él se acercaba más y más a sirena.

Con genio , Diana cogió una tabla suelta y corrió hacia su amigo en peligro, pero una nueva embestida la hizo caerse hacia atrás.

-¡Niña! ¿¡Estas bien!-La anciana corrió hacia ella.

Pero Diana se levantó antes de que la mujer llegase a socorrerla y vió estupefacta como la sirena rodeaba a Yudo en un abrazo barca volvió a ser embestida otra vez, y ahora no paraba de dar muchacha vió como se acercaban miles de sirenas de todas partes, rodeandoles por la musica de sirena sonaba fuerte, y parecía...ahora no era musica...parecía...ahora lo oía claro:

''Danos el ópalo''-Rogaban todas a la vez como en un millón de susurros-''Danos el ópalo''

Diana sintió terror, y se guardó el colgando por dentro de las ya estaba casi en el joven cogió otra vez la madera y corrió rapidamente hasta la sirena.

¡PAAM!

La golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara y gritando agudamente, el ser marino volvió a las profundidades.

''Danos el ópalo, danos el ópalo , danos el ópalo''

Diana zarandeó a Yudo hasta que sus ojos volvieron a tilitar despertó de su hipnotismo con Diana a un centimetro de su enano se puso rojo.

-Eeeh Diana, yo...

Un golpe más fuerte los tiró a todos al suelo.

''Danos el opalo, danos el ópalo''

Diana tuvo una determinación y una nueva idea en ese ve fuera descabellada, pero tal vez les diera tiempo.

-¿¡Quereis mi ópalo!-Gritó la gritos sonaron más fuerte.

Diana se agachó y se quitó las perlas, las envolvió en un trozo de tela rasgada y gritó bien fuerte:

-¡Pues aqui lo teneis!

Y con gran fuerza, tiró el saquito lo más lejos que sirenas chillaron y se alejaron todas hacia ese lugar.

-¡Vamos rapido, rapido! ¡Ponga las velas!

La anciana desenfundó todas las velas, y la barquita empezó a navegar más deprisa lejos de aquel grupo de seres monstruosos. El corazón de Yudo latía con fuerza.Y no era exactamente por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Sirenas! ¡Valla!-Exclamó la anciana despues de un rato- Esta escena me a recordado a un poema muy antiguo-una nube tapó el sol y dejó a todo el mar en una penumbra, y daba bastante miedo- _Tu corazón oprimido, lleno de furia quiera estallar, pídele a los servidores de __Jareth que se lleven al culpable, pero solo si eres la persona elegida, el te lo concederá..._—Siguió la anciana— ¿Tu eras la elegida verdad?-Preguntó mirando hacia Diana-¿Por eso estas aqui? ¿Te ha quitado él algo?

-Si...creo que si... ``Si sabe eso, es que es una bruja´´

-Tú eras la elegida, tu acabarás con Jareth. Porque él te dió el poder—Dijo mientras la cogía de la manos, pero su mirada se desvió hacia el ópalo.

-¿Mi ópalo?

Pasaron las horas y Diana estaba hambrienta, asique desviaron el rumbo hasta un pequeño atoló aguas eran cristalinas y a Diana le pareció el paraiso.

-Esto es hermoso...-Se dijo así misma mientras buscaba comida, más no había más que helechos por todas partes.

Entonces, empezó otra ve a tararear aquella canción que se le había metido en la cabeza desde que llevaba allí, ¿¡De donde la había sacado! Llevaba todo el dia cantandola , era muy hermosa sin duda, pero tenía un aire...¿Magico?

De pronto, oyó el rumor de un arroyo y corrió hacia él las manos y bebió a sorvotones el pequeño hilo de agua.Y mientras respiraba tranquila, oyó el sonido de unos primer instinto, fué volver con sus amigos...pero la curiosidad le era más grande.

Asique siguiendo el sonido de la musica, llego hasta un pequeño claro con una fogata en í no había nadie, más...más seguian oyendose los tambores.

El sonido era ritmico e incitaba a , incoscientemente , se abrió paso hasta el centro del claro.

No llevaba allí más que unos segundos cuando algo la asustó por detras:

-¡BUUUH!

Diana se dió la vuelta chillando: era una criatura de su misma altura , delgado con patas y ( Parecían piernas, ya que se mantenía erguido ) finas como el naranja y amarillo, peludo en algunas zonas y con un gran pico, sus ojos era grandes y mostraban...locura.

-¡Jajajaja!-Se burló la figura.

De pronto, todos ellos rodearon a Diana.

-¿Quienes sois?-Preguntó aterrada.

-¡Somos los Fireys! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te has asustado!

Todos se rieron al compas, y la joven se sintió más a salvo, no parecían peligrosos.

-¿Fireys? Nunca había oido hablar de vosotros.

-¿¡Nooo!-Todos preguntaron alarmados mientras se acercaban a la joven.

-No...

-¡Somos los seres de la diversión!-Dijo uno, despues siguió-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

-¿Diversión?-Preguntó Diana-¿Significa que siempre os lo pasáis bien, siempre?

-¡Siempre! ¡Por y para siempre!

Los Fireys empezaron a danzar alrededor de la fogata, al compas de los tambores:

-¡Venga! ¡Baila! ¡Diviertete con nosotros!

Diana miró la posición del sol, mmm... pensó , que aun le sobraba sonrió y empezó a imitar a los extraños animales.

-¡Lo haces muy bien!

-¡Muy bien!-Repitió otro.

-¡Me duele la cabeza!-Gritó otro fireys.

Todos los demas rieron, incluida Diana que sentía su holgada ropa mientras bailaba.

-¡Mi cabeza!-Exclamó uno mientras ¡Se le caía!

Diana paró de bailar horrorizada.

-¡Oh!-Gritó ella, entonces la cabeza rodó magicamente hasta sus manos-¡¿No te duele?

-¡No tengo problemas!-Gritó la cabeza botando en sus manos.

Diana la soltó y esta cayó al suelo mientras reía.

-¡Que no pare la fiesta! ¡Tu! ¡La humana!-Dijo otro fireys-¡¿Quieres divertirte?

Diana sonrió, ya no estaba sustada.

-¡Claro! ¡Siempre!

-¡Tu cabeza! ¡Jajajaja!

Un fireys saltó a la cabeza de Diana, intentando quitarsela.

-¿Pero que haceis?-Preguntó ella mientras lo tiraba al suelo.

-¡Si te quitas la cabeza te divertirás!

-¡No!-Otro fireys saltó a la cabeza de la joven.

Está hulló al centro de la hoguera y cogió un leño ardiendo.

-¡Quitaos! ¿Es que estáis locos?

Los fireys se callaron un momento mirandose unos a otros , despues empezaron a reirse.

-¡Tu cabeza! ¡Danosla! ¡Diviertete! ¡Pierde la cabeza!

Diana golpeó con el leño al fireys que se acercaba partiendolo en dos , pero aun así este siguió partiendose el culo en el suelo.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos! ¡A por ella! ¡Jajajaj!

Diana frunció el ceño, y los golpeó a todos hasta que se quedaron partidos en el suelo, riendose estridosamente.

Con un poco de miedo, y extrañeza por la situación, corrió hasta la í, Yudo y la anciana estaban sentados en el bote.

-¡Vamos rapido!-Gritó Diana metiendose de un salto.

-¿A que tanta prisa?-Preguntó la anciana poniendo las velas.

-¡Rapido!-Empujó a Yudo con tanta ferocidad, que casi se le rompe el frasco malva.

Asique, la barca de madera empezó otra vez a ir mar a miró atrás cuando estaban unos kilometros más lejos, y le pareció ver unas figuras naranjas bailando ritmicamente en la playa.

Lo peor de todo fué, que al final Diana no consiguió encontrar nada de comer, asique sus tripas rugían enormemente cuando empezaba a decaer la tarde.

-¿No hay peces por aquí?

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar? —Siguió preguntando.

-El mar está en calma, asique en unas horas, niña. Si estuviera revuelto ¡Podrían pasar días!

-No soy una niña... —Murmuro ya cansada Diana, a nadie se le iba a quitar la costumbre de llamarla niña—...Cuanto deseo hacerme mayor—Suspiró mientras jugaba con su ópalo.

Yudo estaba en el otro extremo de la barca viendo el horizonte sumido en sus pensamientos. Cogió el frasquito para tirarlo al mar, cuando una gran nube con la cara de Jareth apareció en su vista.

``Yo que tu no haría eso´´ Dijo la nube antes de desaparecer.

Por fin divisaron tierra después de varias horas de navegación.

-¡Oh por fin!-Gritó Diana al ver una gran playa a lo lejos.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y no había comido en todo en dia.

-¿De verdad que no tiene nada para comer?-Le preguntó a la señora.

-¡Claro que tengo para comer!

Diana abrió la boca para reprochárselo, pero antes, la mujer sacó una enorme manzana roja y brillante.

-Cómetela si quieres- Se le lanzó a Diana.

Yudo corrió hacia ella.

-¡Yo también quiero!-Actuó robándosela, corrió hasta el otro lado del bote y sacó la botellita morada. Suspiró, y roció la manzana con gran pesar, mientras salía vapor de ella.

-¡Oh Yudo dame lo que es mio!-Gritó Diana mientras se la quitaba-¡Pensaba darte un poco...! Pero ya no.

Faltaban 20 metros como máximo para tocar tierra. A través de las nubes, rayos de sol rosas, rojos y ambarinos cruzaban el cielo, aportando la ultima luz.

Diana se sentó en su sitio de nuevo y contemplo la manzana con desconfianza, no era la primera vez que una anciana le daba una manzana vigorosa a una joven hermosa.

-Vamos chica, no te vas a dormir durante cien años ni nada de eso—Rió la vieja—No tiene veneno.

Ella sonrió a la anciana sin ganas. La verdad es que tenía muy buena pinta...quedaban diez metros para tocar tierra.

Yudo miraba con los ojos vidriosos cada movimiento de su amiga.

Diana se acercó la manzana a la boca y le pegó un buen bocado.

El sonido del mordisco hizo temblar a Yudo. Deseó taparse las orejas. Diana estaba extasiada.

-Tiene un sabor...muy extraño.

La barca tocó tierra.

Miró la manzana, y descubrió que sus ojos no se enfocaban en él. Comenzó a marearse. Sintiéndose a punto de desmayarse, avanzó hacia la costa, buscando ayuda.

Tropezó. Con una mano se frotó la frente mientras con la otra sostenía manzana con el

brazo extendido, intentando verlo apropiadamente. Entonces, lo comprendió. Lentamente, miró a la mujer y a Yudo. Él era una brillante y borrosa forma.

-Estaba envenenada...-Quiso reprochárselo a la mujer, porque creía que había sido ella-...Yudo...me ha envenenado.

Diana salió de la playa corriendo como podía, dando tumbos y chocándose con los arboles, viendolo todo con formas contoneantes.

Jareth sostenía a la pequeña Dalia para que pudiera ver a su hermana en un espejo

de mano que lo veía todo.

-Ya pronto Dalia. Ella se olvidara de tí—Jareth volvió a mirar al espejito—Se

olvidara de todo.

Dalia pegó un gritito que significaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Se concentrara en su sueño.

Diana medio drogada, consiguió llegar hasta un pantano. Consiguió apoyarse en un árbol. Ya había olvidado a su madre, a su padre, a Yudo, a la anciana el espejo y de Dalia. Se había olvidado de ella misma y porqué estaba allí. Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos era para _Jareth_.

-Todo está bailando-Susurró.

Jareth estaba recostado en una ventana de su palacio. De sus manos nació una pequeña bola de luz, que la sopló y está voló por el cielo buscando a su dueña. Y lo mismo pasó con cuatro bolas de luz más.

Diana aún recostada débilmente contra el árbol, estaba demasiado mareada para moverse, cuando las cuatro bolas de luz se le acercaron desde el cielo. Las observó fijamente, como pudo. Vio como las brillantes esferas flotaban hacia ella, descendiendo lentamente. Bailaban con la luz, y podía oír la música, una dolorosa y obsesionante música, solemne, como un baile. Estaba extasiada. Sus labios se abrieron maravillados. Ahora las luces estaban lo bastante cerca como para que viera que en el interior de la primera estaba la bailarina de su caja de música, girando en piruetas , pero la canción que emergía de ella no era la normal :

Era la canción que había estado cantando desde que había llegado allí. Ahora esa canción lo envolvía todo y todos sus sentidos. Por un momento la luz lo envolvió todo y fué muy confuso.

El cuerpo de Diana se balanceaba hipnóticamente al compás de aquella maravillosa música.

Todas las luces se aproximaron unas a otras formando un gran halo de había un salón de baile. Había muchas personas bailando.

Jareth ya bailaba allí.


	6. Tu eres lo que siempre he querido

El salón de baile había conocido alguna vez la opulencia. De unos 20 metros cuadrados y totalmente de blanco. Entre las brillantes cornisas colgaban sedas y telas maravillosas. Los tapices de seda en las paredes se habían decolorado y, en algunos lugares, estaban deshilachados. Muchas luces flotantes, adornaban la habitación, y en el techo había una luz bien grande y cegadora. Un alto y dorado reloj permanecía de pie en una esquina. Eran casi las nueve.

Diana observó la danza, y los bailarines la miraron. Los hombres lucían camisas de seda abiertas hasta la cintura y apretadas calzas de terciopelo. Algunos usaban sombreros con alas anchas y plumas; otros tenían capas o portaban espadas. Los vestidos de las mujeres dejaban al descubierto sus hombros para luego caer en picado entre sus pechos. Llevaban elaborados peinados y muchas usaban guantes largos.

Los bailarines se movían en un anillo alrededor del salón de baile, con una especie de letárgico brillo, como si el baile hubiera durado ya toda la noche, bailan al son de esa música…esa música obsesionante, y hermosa. Diana no había escuchado nada parecido en su vida. Los hombres que no bailaban se apoyaban indolentes contra las columnas, o se recostaban en mullidos asientos en el centro del salón de baile, encompañía de mujeres. Y los bailarines siempre la miraban. Bailando o descansadoelegantemente, todos miraban a Diana, o se miraban entre ellos, y las bocas sonreían a los demás como afilados cuchillos.

El vestido de Diana era plateado, de color blanco, con mangas cortas ía una gargantilla con un ópalo blanco perla, y su cabello estaba suelto y recogidoal mismo tiempo, también lleno de perlas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Erael vivo retrato de la inocencia en esta farsa, un cuadro que estimulaba a los bailarines,que nunca apartaban sus ojos de ella, mientras se movían con desganada gracia siguiendo la cadencia de la siniestra y hermosa melodí caminó lentamente alrededor del salón. Dos mujeres magníficamente vestidas se rieron con disimulo de ella detrás de sus abanicos. Diana se detuvo brevemente junto a un espejo alto y examinó su imagen.

``Ya nadie me volverá a llamar niña, solo miradme´´

La gente que pasaba junto a ella, en el espejo, la miraba como aves de rapiña a su presa. Los bailarines se balanceaban y giraban. De repente Diana vio algo en el espejo que la hizo gritar de asombro. Había captado una breve visión de Jareth, entrelazado con una voluptuosa mujer, bailando en la lejanía.

Se giró, pero él había desaparecido. Se quedo allí de pie, mirando con fijeza a través de la multitud con tanta atención que no se dio cuenta de que un joven se apoyaba contra la columna a su lado. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró descaradamente.

Apreciaba su rostro, sus blancos hombros, sus pechos, caderas, y se movió acercándose a ella. Le murmuró al oído:

—Eres hermosa.

Diana le miró para hacerle frente, con la boca abierta. En su rostro se mezclaban la sorpresa y el placer; el joven echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió. Ella le sonrió nerviosamente en respuesta. Era el mismo chico que había visto reflejado en el espejo de La Verdad, era esa imagen de Yudo, solo que ahora no recordaba nada, y solo le sonaba familiar.

El chico echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se perdió entre la multitud. Un montón de bailarines y bailarinas que reían sin parar balanceandose al son de la agobiante pero hermosa mucsica, se acercaron a Diana con un cofre plateado sujetadolo entre todos.

Hicieron un círculo y abrieron el cofre:

Dentro había una daga de plata. Sin control de su cuerpo, Diana cogió la daga y esta le reveló que tenía que hacer: Matar a Jareth.

Sentía la necesidad de acabar con el rey, como si fuera su deber contradictoriamente, no quería separase de é lo encontrara.

Oculto detrás de la capa de otro hombre, Jareth lo había observado todo, pero Diana no lo había visto a él. Sus ojos seguían a Diana dondequiera que fuera en el viciado salón de baile.

Ahora estaba tensa, alerta, entre gente a la que no comprendía pero que se comportaba como si supieran algo que ella no. Recorría apresuradamente el salón de baile buscando a Jareth. Lo buscaba y estaba desesperada por él. No sabía por qué deseaba encontrarlo, o lo que le diría. Sólo sabía que era de vital importancia que lo encontrara...para matarlo. La música guiaba sus pasos.

Cuando lo vio, él le estaba susurrando algo a su hermosa compañera, quien le respondió sonriendo con entendimiento y lamiéndose los labios, lentamente, con la punta de la lengua. Casi besándose.

Diana se ruborizó y apartó la cara de vergüenza y celos, apretó la daga de plata. Se encontró con su propio reflejo en otro de los altos espejos que adornaban el salón.

``Yo también soy guapa´´ Pensó con pena.

En ese mismo espejo vió reflejado a Jareth, de pie y erguido en la otra punta de la sala, mirándola atentamente. Diana se dió la vuelta y sujetó la daga con fuerza. Era una resplandeciente figura, erguido y rubio, engalanado con una capa azul medianoche con diamantes en el cuello, hombros, y puños. Llevaba una gola de pálida seda en su garganta y en las muñecas que contrastaban con su pálida piel. En sus piernas, calzas negras y negras botas brillantes. Detrás de él, los bailarines giraban. Le ofreció su como podía entre la gente,toda la sala estaba abarrotada, y cuando por fin llegó hasta él, unas personas pasaron delante suya y Jareth despareció con ellas.

Frustrada suspiró .Entonces noto que alguien la cogía de las manos en su espalda, ella se dió la vuelta al compas de la música para saber quien era su acompañante. Era Jareth. Su corazón cobró vida. El Rey.

Sin poderlo evitarlo, la daga se escurrió de su mano, se cayó al suelo y se perdió entre la marejada de personas. Empezó a tener mucha vergüenza y ha sentirse mareada y abrumada. Jareth la cogió de la antes la habían cogido así, y sonrio con satisfacción. Diana ya no se acordaba de la mujer con la que bailaba él antes y por eso no le importó.

Sus vértigos no cesaron cuando empezó a girar por el salón de baile en brazos de Jareth. Ella era la mujer más encantadora del salón. Lo supo, por la forma en que Jareth le sonreía. Toda su atención estaba centrada en roce de las manos de él la emocionaba.

Cuando él le dijo que era hermosa, ella se sintió confundida.

—Me siento...no se como me siento.

Él parecía divertido.

—¿No?

—Me siento como... en un sueño.

Él fijo otra vez su mirada en ella y rió, pero cariñosamente.

—Esto es lo que siempre has soñado—le dijo él, y la hizo girar por el salón.

Ella le sonrió. Pensó cuán guapo era, pero ella no le decía cosas así a un hombre, ¿o sí? Por otra parte, algo en su rostro le decía que él estaba disfrutando abiertamente del momento, sin las burlas o desconfianza que allí había observado en otros algo perfecto.

—Mas o menos, pero es lo que siempre he querido.

—Yo también tengo lo que siempre he querido—Dijo Jareth mientras la hacía girar para luego acabar estrechada entre sus ojos de él la miraban directamente a los suyos. Diana sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder y su corazón latía con fuerza, ¿Le había dicho lo que creía que le había dicho?

Estaba hechizada.

—Quédate con migo—dijo Jareth, acercando el rostro al suyo—. Y olvídate de todo.

Diana asintió con la cabeza, y alzó la vista hacia él con expectación. Iban a besarse. Cerró los ojos. Ésa era la forma de hacerlo. Diana y Jareth se acercaron muy lentamente el uno al otro muy despacio, quedaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se labios se rozaron. Su corazón vibró. Pero ella no siguió hacia adelante. La música se intensifico, pero cambió. Todo daba demasiadas vueltas. Todo era tan…hermoso y….raro. Todo lo que siempre había querido.

Giró la cabeza un poco y vio como el resto de bailarines los había miraban atentamente, miraban si se producía el beso. Esperaban que se besaran, y por el sonido de la música, nada bueno pasaría, ¡Era una trampa!, Jareth parecía imperturbable, y ella giró el rostro bruscamente alejándose de él. Él la abrazó más estrechamente, y Diana se retorció para liberarse. Quería salir de allí corriendo. El enorme reloj dorado dió las diez menos cuarto y sonó violentamente, haciendo que la musica hipnotica se mezclara con él.

Diana se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, asustada al reconocer que todos eran monstruos de la noche y podían convertirla a ella también. No había ni un solo hueco en todo el lugar y Diana no podía escapar. Siguió haciéndose paso entre la gente. Un grupo de mujeres bailaban pesadamente junto a hombres con ojos siniestros y afilados dientes.

Diana se tambaleó y tropezó contra una columna. Vió una cortina dispuesta a desgarrarla para saber como podía salir de allí, tiró de la cortina y ahogó un grito:

No era una sala de fiestas, ¡Era su caja de música! ¡Ella era…! Sintiéndose encerrada y amenazada por los monstruos que cada vez se acercaban mas a ella, cogió un candelabro que había en la mesa y lo clavó con fuerza en el cristal, reventándolo por completo.

La música se había tornado maléfica y todos los rostros se habían vuelto otra vez hacía ella, esta vez, conactitud asesina. Se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Cuando el cristal se rompió, todos los demás se rompieron en un efecto dominó, acabando con toda la fiesta. Literalmente, todo se destruyó en un segundo.


	7. Una epoca de su vida

**Una época de su vida.**

Diana se encontraba cayendo en un espacio en negro, pronto reconoció el suelo acercándose hacia ella a mucha velocidad.

Vió las ruinas de la sala de baile cayendo con ella:

Su caja de música con la bailarina exactamente igual a ella, todas sus muñecas y varios vestidos. Esas eran las ñas ruinas , pensó.

Un poco más lejos, vió su colección de vestidos de princesa que utilizaba para jugar y todos los vestidos arrogantes que se solía poner. Al lado, su colección de cuadros a los que tanto tenía aprecio. Y al lado, sus imaginaciones. Todo lo que se había imaginado, historias de mundos fantásticos y criaturas especiales, también estaban allí.

``Si estos son las ruinas del salón de baile, toda mi vida ha debido de estar en esa fiesta, llena de falsedades, vanidades, y disfraces´´ Y empezó a darse cuenta de que así era.

Todo empezó a ir más velocidad y comenzó a girar, más y más rápido, en un remolino, y Diana con él. Las acometidas del viento se convirtieron en una chirriante y atronadora música.

Se detuvo. Diana estaba en tierra, vestida de nuevo con sus ropas normales. Miró su mano derecha y vió una deslúmbrate manzana roja, la tiró al suelo y en cuanto dió un paso, se desmayó.

Diana despertó en el pantano, recostada en un árbol. Le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas, la musica hipnotica se iba apagando de su cabeza poco a poco.

Había estado en un baile, eso era todo lo que podía recordar. Donde estaba, cómo había llegado allí y por qué… no lo recordaba; sólo el baile. Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de Jareth, sonrojándose de vergüenza debido a cómo había sucumbido a su encanto. Jareth, que la había toqueteado, que tan groseramente había intentado robarle un beso… si ella en verdad hubiera sido inocente, él no se habrían comportado como lo había hecho .La verdad es que ella quería besarle en ese momento. Ahora le odiaba.

—¿Quien soy yo? —Preguntó en voz alta. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

Lo primero que noto, es que allí olía demasiado a humedad, asique debía de estar en un sitio pantanoso. Un pantano o una ciénaga. Lo segundo que notó, fue que algo le apretaba el cuerpo, miró las zonas apretantes y suspiró de alivio al ver que solo eran sus ropas, que la apretaban. Sobre todo ese cuello, la estaba ahorcando. Los pantalones le quedaban un poco pesqueros, ¿Porque se había puesto esa ropa tan pequeña?

Intentó bajarse el cuello, pero solo lo rompió, rajándolo, se puso el cuello que ahora medía el triple y le caía por los hombros.

``Como el escote de mi vestido´´ Sonrió.

Sabía que era humana y mujer. Tenía el pelo negro y largo. Si, una mujer. Ante ese pensamiento, recordó lo que había pensado en la fiesta.

``Nunca más volverán a llamarme niña´´

Instintivamente, se tocó los pechos. Esos pechos eran demasiado grandes para ser de una chica de quince o dieciséis años...más bien, ella tenía entre veinte y veinticuatro años. El ópalo le rozó las manos.

-Que bonito... —Susurró—Tendré que salir de aquí.

Miró por última vez la manzana en el suelo y empezó a andar por el pantano.

-¿Que has echo? —Le preguntó la anciana a Yudo.

-Lo siento... —Dijo Yudo sintiéndose culpable.

-Hay que buscar a la chica—La anciana saltó del bote como pudo—En ese pantano hay muchos peligros y por tu culpa ahora está por ahí, medio drogada.

Yudo sabía perfectamente porque Jareth le había obligado a hacer eso: estaba celoso de que él y Diana se hubieran echo amigos, por eso la había envenenado con algo que solo le hiciera pensar en él.

``¿Abré echo algo malo?¿Por eso me han quitado la memoria?´´

Entonces, de la espesura del pantano, apareció un ciervo macho. Su gran cornamenta asustó a Diana. Luego pudo recordar que los ciervos son herbívoros.

—Hola—Dijo acercándose al ciervo—Hola, amigo.

El ciervo se puso en posición para que lo acariciaran, y Diana pudo ver que tenía unas manchas verdes brillantes en el lomo.

—Que bonito eres.

El ciervo le hizo gestos para que lo siguiera y Diana le obedeció. Pensó que era un ciervo mágico o algo. Le siguió por el fétido pantano y munchas veces la ayudó a levantarse cuando se caía y se llenaba de barro. Entonces, el ciervo se paró. Agachó la cabeza y le señaló un camino muy oscuro.

—¿Estas seguro de que es por ahí? —Le preguntó Diana.

El ciervo la miró muy intensamente. Todo quedó en silencio y Diana escuchó un laud justo por la dirección contraria.

Miró al ciervo por última vez y fue hasta de donde venía la música: Un monstruo de la noche, disfrazado de juglar estaba sentado y junto a un grupo de niños monstruos le hacían espacio. Los niños estaban sonrientes y con unos sacos a los lados.

—Hola—Dijo Diana mientras se acercaba—¿Me puedo sentar con vosotros?

—¡Pues claro que si, muchacha! ¿Buscáis algo?

—Si…creo que buscaba algo.

De unas grandes bolsas, los niños sacaron todas las cosas que habían caído con Diana y ella abrió la boca.

—¿Era esto? —Le dijo una niña mientras sacaba un precioso vestido.

—Puede…es mio pero…—Diana no estaba del todo convencida.

—¿Y esto? —Un niño le entregó un cuadro.

—No era eso, pero gracias, lo necesito.

—Toma este pintalabios—Diana empezó a aplicárselo.

—Esto es tuyo—Dijo otra niña mientras le ponía una tiara de mentira en la cabeza.

—Esto es muy bonito—Dijo el hombre dándole la caja de música. En cuanto se la

dió, la caja empezó a sonar. Esa música le recordaba a la del baile…

—_Del corazón de los hombres, nace la oscuridad_—Dijo el hombre al compas de la música siniestra—_Viejo por nuevo. Si uno de los dos muere el otro también morirá. __Corazón por corazón._

—¿Eso es así? Yo no me la sé así... —Dijo ella un poco aturdida.

—_Escapa, huye. El rey va a venir. Él te quiere a ti._

``Jareth…El Rey…¿ Me quiere a mi? No...´´ Pensó.

—Toma esto—Le dijo una niña entregándole unos zapatos.

—No, no era esto la que buscaba—Respondió Diana, intentando recordarlo, ahoramestaba un poco molesta, los niños la estaban enterrando en sus cosas.

—Todos lo que quieres, está aquí, Diana—Dijo severamente un niño.

``Todo lo que quieres está aquí´´ Se repitió en su cabeza.

—_Jareth, el rey. Diana, él te quiere a ti. Jareth llévate a esta niña para no volverla a __ver nunca..._

—Llévate a esta niña... —Diana recordó lo que verdaderamente estaba buscando

¡Dalia!

Todo cambió. Todas sus cosas, empezaron a parecerle cosas de una niña vanidosa, una niña pequeña y vanidosa que estaba metida dentro de su mundo de fantasía, pensando que encontraría a su príncipe azul en vez de enfrentarse a la realidad, ahora sabía que debía casarse con Jacob para mantener a su ultimo ( Y ya odiandose a si misma) Pensó en Jareth .Ahora ya no le veía igual que antes. Ya no estaba enamorada de él. Ahora le odiaba por llevarse a su hermana, y esque ¡Iban a convertirla en un monstruo de la noche! ¡Maldito Jareth!

—¿Que te ocurre, Diana? —Le preguntó el juglar con falsa simpatía.

—Estas cosas, son solo chatarra. ``¿Como sabes mi nombre?´´

—Pero, ¿No es esto solo lo que te importa? Esto es muy bonito...—El juglar le entregó la caja de música como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo— Diana, esto es SOLO lo que te importa. Todas las cosas que quieres, están aquí.

Diana se levantó de un salto enfadada y tiró la caja de música al suelo, echa añicos.

—¡Ya no!

Sentía que había estado viviendo en un mundo irreal, las cosas no eran en verdad como ella creía..

Una niña se lanzó hacia ella con animo de morderla inyectar su veneno y convertirla. Diana retrocedió rápidamente. Otro niño se abalanzó y ella le pegó una patada. Entonces se puso a correr, alejándose de todas sus cosas y de esos niños y ese extraño juglar.

El ciervo de las manchas verdes brillantes, había estado observando la escena. De pronto su cuerpo cambió y se convirtió una persona. En Jareth.

—Ya eres toda una mujer, Diana—Jareth sonrió maléficamente.

De pronto, él se convirtió en una grandísima águila blanca, con algunas plumas verdes brillantes. Alzó el vuelo hacia su palacio.

Y desapareció.

Diana estaba cansada y no dejaba de repetirse que debía encontrar a Dalia.

Tampoco dejaba de pensar en la canción cambiada que había cantado el juglar.

—_Viejo por nuevo. Si uno muere, el otro también morirá. Corazón por corazón_—No

dejaba de repetir—Si uno de los dos muere, el otro también morirá, osea, un corazón

por un corazón.

Algo en su mente sabía lo que significaba y gritaba por que Diana supiera ese acertijo.

Tampoco dejaba de repetirse:

``Jareth me preguntó que si era lo que siempre había soñado...y yo le contesté que

más o menos...¿Está intentando hacerme feliz? ¿O solo pretendía tenderme una

trampa?

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no oyó las primeras veces que la anciana y Yudo la llamaban a voces.

-¡Diana!¡Diana! —Reconoció las voces.

Por lo menos era mejor que estar sola, asique gritó:

—¡Estoy aqui! ¡Aqui!

—¡Diana, Diana sal de ahí!

—¡Venid vosotros!

Diana se quedó muy quieta donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados. Unos minutos después, Yudo y la anciana aparecieron entre la maleza. Por un momento se quedaron mirando todo el espacio buscándola. De repente se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí.Pero aun era como sino la vieran. Abrieron la boca asombrados. Diana ya se estaba poniendo incomoda.

—¿Diana?¿Eres tu? —Preguntó Yudo.

—Pues claro que soy yo—Dijo ella exasperada.

—Jovencita...¿Que te ha pasado?

—¿A que se refiere?

—Has crecido, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Eres una mujer... —Dijo solemne la anciana

—Diana, ya no tienes quince años.

Diana se había dado cuenta de ello antes, pero en ese momento no se acordó. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo importante que era.

—Oh dios mio...¡Es verdad! —Diana no supo que sentir. Por un lado nunca jamás volverían a tratarla como una niña pequeña, pero también quería pasar los dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho...etc—¿Quién ha sido? No me siento cómoda, quiero volver a tener quince años.

—Diana, que has echo... —Dijo la anciana.

—¿Que? —Diana se acordó, que ella la había envenenado—¡Usted me envenenó!

—¿Yo? —Preguntó la anciana sorprendida, luego miró a Yudo—Cuéntaselo...

Yudo dió un paso hacía adelante con la mirada bajada.

—Diana...Jareth me pidió que te echará un elixir que...

—¿Que?¿¡Como has podido! —Gritó indignada—¡Casi me olvido de todo!

Yudo la miró un momento a los ojos, ella pudo ver al muchacho de la fiesta a través de ellos. Pero un momento después, y antes de que Diana digera algo, Yudo salía corriendo a través del pantano, arrepentido, y con la vergüenza cargada sobre sus hombros.

La anciana y Diana quedaron en silencio y la joven empezó a sentir que había sido muy dura.

—Bueno ya tienes lo que querías...¿Como ha sucedido? —Preguntó la anciana.

Diana se encogió de hombros.

—Debemos salir del pantano, hay que llegar hasta el castillo—Dijo Diana, yendo por donde habían venido Yudo y la anciana.

—La verdad, es que a través del pantano, se llega mucho antes. Y solo nos quedan dos horas como , la luna empieza a salir...


	8. Corazón por corazón

**Corazón por corazón**

Yudo y la anciana, saltaron del bote para buscar a Diana. Yudo estaba súper avergonzado. El pantano era cada vez más siniestro: los arboles se retorcían unos con otros, había musgo y humedades por todas partes. De las charcas fangosas surgían pequeños animales anfibios y reptiles, que seguramente Diana no sabía si existían.

Había un olor a putrefacción en el aire y sobre todo mucha oscuridad. Y eso era lo que más temía la anciana : A los monstruos de la Noche. Pero sobre todo, a Jareth.

Un solo mordisco de un Monstruo, y estabas sentenciado. Como los Vampiros, pero claro, los monstruos de la noche y estos no son lo un Monstruo de la Noche de mordía, inyectaba un fuerte veneno, que cambiaba todo tu ser por completo: te hacías fuerte y letal. Tu única preocupación debía ser la carne y todo lo que llevaran tus victimas dentro. Podías pasar por una persona normal con dientes más afilados que el resto , pero al llegar la noche la bestia de tu interior formaba parte de todo tu ser.

Jareth era el Monstruo de La Noche más poderoso, una sola mordedura suya te haría inmortal. Pero también te quitaría la vida de humana. Además de eso, Jareth tenía ( Ademas ) poderes.

Pero, ¿Por qué no había matado a Diana? ¿Por qué no la había convertido? ¿Por qué le daba la oportunidad de recuperar a su hermana? Aquello no tenía sentido. Solo había una explicación…no…no era posible…Jareth no puede…

—¡Diana! —-Gritó Yudo.

—¡Aquí! —Se oyó decir a la chica en algún lugar de aquel pantano.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando la anciana?

La anciana y Diana empezaron a andar por aquel pantano. Para la anciana era más difícil que para la joven, pero deseaba ayudarla. Diana sin embargo, no dejaba derepetirse lo que el juglar le había dicho.

—¿Por donde vamos? —Preguntó Diana. La anciana se encogió de hombros—Voy a subir a ese árbol, veré el panorama.

—Ten cuidado—La advirtió la anciana.

Diana se acercó a un árbol que le pareció alto. Primero una pierna, después otra…se resbaló un par de veces.

_``Del corazón de los hombres, nace la oscuridad. Si uno muere, el otro también __morirá. Corazón por corazón_…¡Oh! Ojala supiera que son esos versos y por qué no llegaron a mi mundo´´—Diana vió por fin el cielo ¡Las estrellas que hermosas eran! Pero no se detuvo, y siguió adelante— ``Menos mal que he crecido, seguro que con quince años no pudiera haber subido…me preguntó por qué he crecido…tal vez sea uno de los efectos de Jareth,¿Significa eso que él ahora tiene quince años? —Diana se rió—No creo. Tal vez sea un hechizo, mmmm, si puede que sea eso. Pero, ¿De quien?´´ — Diana se dio cuenta de que había crecido justo después de que ella deseará crecer.

—O un deseo—Se dijo en voz alta.

Por fin alcanzó la cúspide del gran árbol, tiritando de frio. El pantano terminaba unos cincuenta metros en dirección recta, para dar paso a unas majestuosas montañas nevadas, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna.

—Que bonito.

``Pero, ¿Donde está el castillo?´´

Cuando después de un rato, vió a lo lejos una pequeña luz entre dos montañas. Fijo la vista y pudo ver que era una ciudad.

—Ahí esta el castillo más allá de el bosque Oscuro — Pensó en llamarlo así, porque le salió de... —Del Gran Laberinto, y del Mar... —Pensó en ponerle un nombre, pero dejó la frase suspendida en el aire y bajó del árbol como pudo.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo la anciana al verla bajar.

—Hay unas montañas y al fondo se ve la ciudad—Diana se sentó en una roca a punto de llorar—No llegaremos a tiempo…

—Venga pequeña—La anciana la abrazó mientras Diana empezaba a llorar—No te preocupes...creo...si...creo que hay un paso subterráneo que va desde las montañas hasta el castillo. Va en línea recta, asique reduce el tiempo hasta la mitad. El camino está señalado, ¿Vale? Solo tenemos que darnos prisa—Le secó las lagrimas con las manos—Y para que vallamos más deprisa, voy a hacer un pequeño truco.

La anciana se separó de ella y dió unas vueltas sobre si mismas, cada vez iba más rápido hasta que Diana pudo ver que el pelo le crecía y se volvía rojo apagado. Por fin se paró.

La anciana había rejuvenecido.

—Hola—se presentó la ex-anciana—Mi nombre es Eunice, ¿Te lo había dicho?

—¿Que...? —Estaba muy sorprendida—Tu eres joven ¿Como es que eres joven?

—Soy una bruja. Me es más fácil aparentar la forma de anciana, nadie me ataca.

``¡Lo sabía!´´

—Y tranquila— siguió Eunice-Si no te he atacado hasta ahora, no voy a empezar a hacerlo.

Poco a poco, el pantano fue menguando hasta que por fin se convirtió en una explanada nevaba.

Diana miró la luna redonda y blanca y se preguntó donde estaba YudoTal vez había sido muy dura con él...

De pronto, Eunice se paró en seco haciendo tropezar a la joven.

-¿Que pas...?

Eunice le tapó la boca antes de que la joven terminar la frase.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-He sentido que algo nos observaba-Los ojos de Eunice se pasearon por la superficie helada-Mmmm, tal vez no haya sido nada.

Pero entonces, una figura saltó encima de las muchachas, algo que rugia y las hizo tirar al suelo.

Era un hombre: vestía como un hombre normal que trabajaba en el campo, pero sus ojos titileaban completamente negros y tenía los dientes ía algo en el que hacia que las aterrara.

-¿Quien eres?-Preguntó Diana levantandose de la nieve.

-Soy el que te va a comer, preciosa.

El monstruo se avalanzó contra Diana con una velocidad sobrehumana, pero no antes de que Eunice creara un campo de fuerza que lo repelió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

-Apartate ser inmundo-Dijo la peliroja.

El hombre se rió y Eunice junto las manos, giró las muñecas al compas en el sentido del reloj y lanzó una bola de fuego directa hacia el desgraciadamente la esquivo.

-¿Una bruja?-Preguntó el monstruo con vos gutural-No quiero comerme una bruja.

Diana se levantó del suelo y se puso detras de Eunice, temblando de miedo y frio.

-En cambio esa muchachita me huele muy bien...

El monstruo saltó entonces directo hacia ellas, Eunice se preparó para darle una el monstruo, previó ese movimiento y se apartó en el ó en la nieve a unos metros a la derecha de ella y saltó otra vez a por Diana.

-¡No!-So oyó gritar a Eunice.

El monstruo impactó con Diana tirandola al suelo, pronto se recuperó e inmovilizo a la joven.

-Solo será un instante...

Aquello hizo saltar todas las alarmas de la chica ¡No quería perder su vida de aquella forma!

Entonces de pronto...¡Pom! El hombre mantuvo sus ojos muy abiertos unos segundos, luego, los cerró y se desplomó encima de Diana.

La muchacha estaba con las lagrimas saltadas, e hiperventilando se sacudió el cuerpo y nieve y se puso de un salto de pie.

-¿Que has echo?-Le preguntó a Eunice.

-Un golpe seco en toda la cabeza-Dio una patada en el aire y Diana se fijó que sus botas tenían la suela de hierro-Tengo que sobrevivir en un mundo goberbados por monstruos.

-¡Oh gracias!-Diana abrazó a la bruja.

-No es nada...-Eunice se puso colorada-Bueno, rapido hemos perdido un tiempo precioso.

Diana y Eunice empezaron a subir una colina helada, y Diana se resbaló un par de rafagas de viento helador ponía los pelos de las jovenes como escarpias , más no debían pararse si querían salvar a Dalia.

—¿Qué soñaste? — Preguntó al rato Eunice ,Diana no entendió—Cuando mordiste la manzana.

—Soñé—Dijo Diana sonriente—Soñé lo que siempre quise: un baile. Jareth se esforzó mucho por hacerme ese baile, pero...no era real, solo deseaba que me olvidara de todo—Durante su explicación, Diana había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba a Jareth, pero al terminar toda la rabia volvió hacia ella.

``Por lo menos ahora podré matarle. Quiere convertir a mi hermana en un monstruo´´

—¿Y te dijo que te quería? —Preguntó la anciana.

Por un momento, Diana se sintió enrojecer, ¿Le había preguntado aquello? ¿De verdad? Sonrió muy timidamente, ¿Alegría tal vez? Miró a otro lado para que su compañera no viera la delatadora sonrisa.

—Ehhh...si...bueno...si, me lo dijo.

``¿Me lo dijo?´´

—Pues es mentira-Sentenció Eunice duramente—Jareth no puede amar. No puede quererte—El corazón desbocado de Diana se paró durante un momento, las palabras '' Jareth no puede amar'' se repetían en su mente—Pero quiere algo de tí—

Dijo Eunice mirando su ópalo.

—¿Mi opalo?—Preguntó Diana cogiéndolo—¿Porque es tan importante mi ópalo? ¿Porqué todo el mundo quiere tenerlo?

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Yudo también ,traicionero joven hechizado…

Eunice asintió como si entendiera lo que pasaba. Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar las preguntas de Diana.

—Hace mucho tiempo, el rey de los Monstruos de La Noche murió sin descendientes.Años atras, un humano había dicho las palabras para regalarle un bebe al antiguo rey, este rey le dio ese bebe a una de las dos familias —Diana se había imaginado la escena, Yudo ya le había contando algo— Cuando el Rey antiguo murió , los jóvenes varones de dos familias Reales tuvieron que pelear a vida o a muerte por el trono. Unos de los dos chicos, era Jareth. El otro...no me acuerdo del nombre. Pues, los dos jóvenes se enzarzaron en una pelea a vida o a muerte. Jareth, al ser más poderoso venció al otro. Pero antes de que la pelea terminase y matase a su contrincante, este hizo un poderoso hechizo: Creó un cristal mágico, un ópalo, una especie de corazón que haría que la vida de Jareth y la suya, quedaran unidas permanentemente. Segundos después de crearlo, trasladó el cristal a otro mundo para que Jareth no lo destruyese y rompiese el hechizo. Jareth furioso por no darle muerte sin que se matase a si mismo, lo transformó en su lacayo, un viejo enano y le dio un nuevo nombre impronunciable. Ahora que tu has traído de vuelta el corazón, Jareth no dudará en arrebatártelo y destruirlo, para así matar al chico embrujado y obtener el máximo poder.

Muy quieta, Diana estaba asimilando la historia. La increíble historia que le acababa de contar. Tiritó por el frio.

_``Del corazón de los hombres nace la oscuridad. Nuevo por viejo. Si uno muere, el otro_

_también morirá. Corazón, por corazó, huye. El rey va a venir, él te quiere a ti._

_Jareth rey de las criaturas invisibles a los ojos, de la noche, rey de toda maldad del reino_

_mas allá del bosque ,del laberinto, del mar, mas allá de donde a ido nadie._

_Cuando tu corazón oprimido, lleno de furia quiera estallar, pídele a los servidores de_

_Jareth que se lleven al culpable, pero solo si eres la persona elegida, el te lo concederá y_

_estas palabras debes decir: Jarteh ,rey ¡Llevaté a esta niña para no volverla verla nunca..._

—…Jamas—Terminó Diana—Oh dios mio... —De repente, las historias que le habían contado de pequeña cobraban sentido.

``Ahora estoy en el reino más allá de donde no a ido nadie. Yo soy la culpable. Yo tenía el corazón oprimido, lleno de furia, y yo pedí que se llevaran a mi hermana´´

—Yo soy la persona elegida, Jareh me quiere a mi...¡Yo pronuncié esas palabras condenando a mi hermana!

``No, no te quiere. Quiere algo de ti ´´—Se repitió en su cabeza.

Diana se paró a llorar, mientras sus lagrimas se convertían en hielo. No dejaba de repetirse que era culpa suya.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —Preguntó ella secándose los mocos.

—No; por ahora.

—Tenemos—Lloró—Tenemos que encontrar a ese chico embrujado. Tiene que deshacer la maldición, sino también morirá.

Eunice alzó una ceja, y por fin Diana lo entendió.

¿A que única persona conocía, que Jareth no pudiera matarle?

Yudo estaba sentado al borde de una gran roca, pensando solo ``Pero que es lo que he echo´´.

—No...no puedo quedarme aquí mientras Diana va a enfrentarse con Jareth sola.

Tengo que ir al castillo. Tengo que ayudarla…

Eunice y Diana vieron señalado el camino para entrar a los 'Subterráneos' y lo siguieron.

—Todo es tan extraño—Suspiró Diana.

—Dentro de una hora estarás en tu casa, tranquila, ya verás.

—Me tendré que casar con Jacob Jo…Y aunque tenga que hacerlo, no es justo que decidan por mí.

—Tranquila, tu solo tienes que coger a tu hermana. Ese era vuestro trato, ¿Verdad?

—Si. Llegar hasta mi hermana en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—No tendrás que matar a nadie y nadie morirá.

Por fin encontraron la entrada de una gran cueva con un cartel que ponía 'Subterráneos'.

—Aquí es—Dijo Eunice al ver que Diana se tensó al ver la cueva tan oscura—¿Estas preparada?

Diana asintió.

—Adelante.


	9. ¿Derecha o izquierda?

**¿Derecha o izquierda?**

-Camino subterraneo-Leyó Eunice-Que extraño...

-¿Que es extraño?

-Debería tener un guardi...

Eunice no terminó la frase, porque un gran mostruo blanco y peludo emergió de la cueva.

-¡Aaah!-Saltaron las dos hacía atras.

La bestia era de mas de dos metros de alto y mas de dos metros de ancho, tenía dos grandes ojos negros y la boca no se le diferenciaba de entre el pelo.

-¡Hola!-Lo saludo Diana siendo lo mas simpatica posible- Tu debes ser el guardian,¿No? Yo me llamo Diana y esta es mi buena amiga Eunice- La bruja lo saludo timidamente- Me preguntaba si nos dejarías pasar, necesitamos llegar hasta el castillo , no somos malas,¿Ves? Somos amigas.

La bestia se quedó donde estaba mientras las abrió la boca y sonrió:

-Diana amiga-Anunció con voz grave y bobalicona.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Nos dejas pasar? ¿Nos enseñas el camino?

-Yo enseña camino-Cogió una antorcha y se dió la vuelta-Venir.

Eunice y Diana prendieron fuego a dos antorchas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y siguieron al monstruo por la oscura cueva.

Todo estaba solo se oía la respiración de las chicas y los pasos del monstruo 'Subterraneos' eran unos pasadizos de piedras conectados unos con otros, todo estaba oscuro y por lo menos, había más temperatura que fuera.

-¿Tienes nombre?-Le preguntó Diana al monstruo despues de un rato.

-¿Nombre?-Respondió el con la voz de un niño chico.

-Si no tienes nombre yo te daré uno- ``Deristenyulapterflavayudo´´-A partir de ahora te llamaras Deriste.

-¿Deriste?-Preguntó Eunice alzando una ceja.

-Si...¿Pasa algo?

-Es el nombre de tu amigo el traidor, no me parece apropiado.

-Oh, claro que si-Diana miró con ternura la espalda de la bestia-Seguro que él no nos traicionará.

Deriste,Diana y Eunice llevaban la un buen rato bajando por los estrechos pasillos subterraneos, que no eran en absoluto en linea que despues de un giro, llegaron delante de dos de cada una había un ser extraño, como un zorro gigante con una armadura.

-Hola,¿Porque puerta se entra a los pasillos subterraneos?-Preguntó Eunice.

-Ya estas en los pasillos subetrraneos-Dijo el de la derecha.

-Se refiere al camino para entrar al castillo-Dijo Diana.

-Detras de una de las puertas está el camino que te llevará directamente al de la otra, encontraras una muerte segura.

Diana jadeo.

-¿Cual es cada una?

-No lo se-Dijo el zorro de la izquierda misntras reia.

Pero ellos si lo saben-Dijo el de la los zorros se dieron la vuelta y en su espalda aparecieron otros zorros iguales pegados.

-Bueno, pues se lo preguntaremos a ellos-Dijo Eunice.

-¡No! Solo puedes preguntarnos a uno de nosotros-Dijo el izquierdo.

-Y ademas uno de los dos miente-Dijo el de la derecha-El siempre miente.

Los dos se rieron, como si tuviera gracia.

-¡No le escuches!-Gritó el izquierdo-¡Está mintiendo! ¡Yo soy quien dice la verdad!

-¡No lo conseguirás nunca! ¡Jajajaja!

Eunice apretó los puños para no darles un puñetazoa cada uno en sus grandes narices de zorro.

-Yo conozco este acertijo...-Dijo Diana acariciendose la barbilla como los sabios-Lo he oido en algun sitio antes...

-Esta mintiendo...-Dijo Izquierdo.

-Mientes tú-Derecho le sacó la lengua.

Eunice no soportaba más la situación,¿ Esque no se notaba qie tenían prisa? ¡Estaban locos! Asique no pudo más y se acercó a Derecho, le tiró el escudo y le cogió del cuello.

-¿¡Y si te mato aqui ahora mismo y miro que hay detrás de esa puerta! ¿¡Eh!

Derecho empezó a tiritar de apretó la mano a Diana

-¡Ay, me haces daño!-Gritó ella.

-¡Espera,espera!-Dijo derecho-Si haces eso nunca sabrás si has elegido el camino correcto hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Eunice achinó los ojos, como para verle bajó de nuevo al suelo.

-Esta bien-Bufó otra vez.

-Vamos a ver...solo se puede contestar si o no ¿Verdad?-Los guardias asintieron-Y solo le puedo preguntar a uno ¿Verdad?-Asintieron-Y solo uno dice la verdad ¿Verdad?

-¡Ya van tres preguntas!-Gritó Izquierdo.

-Da igual, es algo que ya me habiais dicho. Solo corrovoraba-Diana se cruzó de brazos,pensando en la respuesta.

Despues de un rato Diana se acercó a Izquierdo con precisióó profundamente.

-Aqui va mi pregunta,¿Preparado?-Izquierdo sonrió-¿Derecho me dirá que su puerta conduce al castillo?

Derecho e Izquierdo se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos mientras les lanzaban miradas y se ponían a reir.

-¿Estas segura de la pregunta?-Le preguntó Eunice.

-¿Tu segura?-Preguntó Deriste.

-Bueno-Diana se encogió de hombros.

Derecho e Izquierdo volvieron a su sitio.

-Si-Dijo impasible Izquierdo.

-¿Con que si? ¿Eh?-Diana puso los brazos en jarra y miró a Derecho-Lo siento Derecho, confió en esta puerta izquierda.

Todo el mundo en aquella caverna soltó un ''Ooooh'' como reverenciando lo lista que era Diana.

-¿Como es que estas tan segura?

-Es muy facil: si dices que el diría que _si _estas diciendo la verdad porque antes ya ha dicho que si.

-Pero yo podría haber mentido-Dijo Izquierdo.

-Entonces hubieras dicho que si, porque tedrías que haber lo cual la respuesta sigue siendo si.

-Allá tu...-Dijo Izquierdo haciendose a un lado-Esto nunca lo entendí.

Todos los zorros se rieron.

La puerta se abrió dejando que una gran corriente de aire elevara sus í dentro estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Venis?-Les preguntó Diana a Eunice y Deriste.

-Yo voy Diana-Deriste pasó por la puerta.

-Espero que esto no sea una trampa-Dijo Eunice mientras pasaba por la puerta-Podrías haberle preguntado el color de sus ojos y saber si miente...

La duda recorrió el cuerpo de Diana ,¿Había escgido bien? No podía todas formas, Eunice era una bruja y Deriste una gran lo que fuese estarían preparados...

Yudo seguía el rastro de Diana y la anciana por aquel fangoso ía que alguien le estaba mirando directamente en la espalda,tal vez Jareth lo estaba vigilando.

-Bah...me da igual lo que hagas, chica ya me odia ¿Contento? La tienes para tí solo.

Jareth y Dalia miraban por un cristal a Yudo paseando solo por el pantano.

``¿Donde está Diana?´´-Se preguntó Jareth-``Debería estar en las montañas del Hielo Perpetuo.´´

Dalia cogió la bola de cristal e intentó morderla como hacen todos los bebes cuando les salen los dientes.

``Puede que se hayan metido en los subterraneos´´-Jareth frunció el ceño.

-Que envien un escuadrón a los subterraneos-Ordenó desde su trono con Dalia en brazos.

Despues, se levantó de su trono y dejó a la niña con unas nodrizas con ojos vidriosos, deseosas de probar bocado humano, Jareth les advirtió:

-Como le inqueis aunque sea uno de vuestros dientes a la niña, me asegurare de que una hacha afilada en vuestro cuello sea lo ultimo que sintaís.

Las nodrizas se tensaron y llevaron a la niña a se retiró a sus se quedó unos segundos angustiado por la seguridad de la bebe y...angustiado por Diana.


	10. Despedidas

Perdon por haber tardado tanto en subir :P**  
><strong>

**Despedidas**

Deriste, Eunice y Diana andaban por los subterraneos en busca de una salida. Cada vez que oían algún ruido fuera de lo común, se sobresaltaban y se ponían a la defensiva.

—¿Veis como yo tenía razón? He elegido el camino correcto—Les dijo Diana.

—Diana lista—La alabó Deriste con voz bobalicona.

—Espero que tengas razón. Morir no está en mis planes.

—Ni en los míos—Diana le lanzó una mirada de odio a Eunice ¿Porque se comportaba así ? Ella no había echo nada que pudiera importunarla.

La cabeza de Diana empezó a darle vueltas al asunto...¿y si?...No...Era imposible...¿Y si Eunice quisiera a Jareth? Por eso estaba tan molesta, porque él había estado a puntode besarla. El corazón de Diana sintió la afilada daga de los celos.

``No me lo va a quitar´´— Fué todo lo que pensó—``¡Sucia lagartona!´´

Pero Eunice no quería a Jareth, solo se lo estaba imaginando Diana, en su mente de mujer.

Doblaron una esquina y encontraron que el túnel se hacía cada vez más ancho y se formaba una cuesta.

—Valla, parece que yo tenía razón—Dijo sonriente Diana.

—Aun no hemos salido—Espetó Eunice— Y si salimos, habrás pasado las tres pruebas que la mayoría de la gente pasa en catorce años.

Eso dejó pensativa a Diana.

Entonces escucharon un crujido. Los tres se dieron la vuelta, pero solo vieron oscuridad. Volvieron otra vez su vista a donde estaba antes y chillaron: un escuadrón de Monstruos de La Noche les estaba esperando.

—¡A por la chica! ¡Que no escape! —Dijo uno.

Tres monstruos se abalanzaron a por Diana. Con un rápido movimiento, Eunice creó un muro invisible que hizo que los guardias se estrellaran.

—¡Una bruja! —Gritaron—¡A por la bruja!

Un monstruo de la noche más grande que los demás corrió hacia ellos. Sus dientes se plegaron haciendo que Diana tuviera más miedo ¡La querían morder!

—¡Diana sube espalda! —Gritó Deriste.

Diana se subió en la espalda del gran animal a tiempo para que el monstruo se zafara contra el suelo. Alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Diana.

—¡Corred! —Les gritó Eunice.

Sin pensarlo, Deriste echó a correr con Diana en su espalda. Todo el escuadrón les empezó a seguir.

—¡No podemos dejarla allí! —Le dijo Diana al animal ; pero este no le hizo caso— ¡Tenemos que volver! —Pero la bestia siguió corriendo como hipnotizado de vuelta por donde habían venido.

Diana echó una última mirada a Eunice antes de doblar una esquina: los monstruos habían dejado de seguirles y rodeaban a Eunice.

Después giraron y escucharon un fuerte grito de la bruja. Deriste y Diana se habían escondido el tiempo suficiente para que los monstruos se hubieran ido. Diana no dejaba de llorar por Eunice; se creía la culpable de su muerte.

—Oh Deriste... —Se limpió las lagrimas—¿Que he echo? ¿Como había podido empezar a caerme mal? ¡A muerto por mi culpa! ¡Ella me contó en parte la verdadera historia de Yudo!—Otra vez echó a llorar, se sentía fatal.

—Diana no culpa—Fue todo lo que consiguió decir la bestia.

Entre tanto mar de lagrimas, una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de la chica. Deriste era muy rapido. Mmmm...

—Amigo, ¿Me harías un favor?

—Yo amigo de Diannnna, yo favor.

—¿Podrías llevarme corriendo hasta el castillo más allá de donde no ha ido nadie?

—¿Castillo ciudad?

—Si.

—Deriste miedo, gente mala. Dientes miedo.

—Ya lo sé amigo, pero es la única manera de salvar a mi hermana.

Como en un arranque de locura, Deriste empezó a correr por los subterráneos tan rapido que la antorcha de Diana se apagó por el aire. Notaba los movimientos precisos y veloces del animal en la oscuridad; tanto que pensó que podía ver en el animal corría, Diana empezó otra vez a llorar por la culpa de la muerte de Eunice.

—Todo es por mi culpa...absolutamente todo.

Pronto, llegaron a la cuesta y empezaron a subirla. Diana empezó a oír mucho ruido ¿Estarían ya bajo la ciudad? ¿Tan pronto? ¿A que velocidad iban en realidad?

El animal se paró ante una pequeña puerta y Diana se bajó.

—¿Donde estamos?

—Castillo.

—¿Ya?

—Castillo malo.

—Gracias amigo.

—Yo ir con tigo—Dijo la bestia haciendo ademán de entrar por la puerta.

—¿Que? No—Diana se imagino al monstruo intentando pasar desapercibido y le hizo gracia—No dejaré que te hagan daño. Quédate aquí, si necesito tu ayuda te llamaré ¿Vale?

—Diana gritar ayuda.

Diana se encaminó hacia el monstruo y le dió un fuerte abrazo, no quería separarse de él y tener que enfrentarse a Jareth, un ser de sangre fría que quería verla muerta.

Se separó de la bestia y se encaminó hacia la portezuela de metal. Solo tuvo que empujarla un poco para que se abriera. Así pues, entro al castillo.

Nada más entrar , se dió cuenta que se la puerta era un realidad un cuadro de Jareth. Lo cerró con sumo cuidado y lo contempló durante un momento: No sonreía retratado. Diana pudo recordar lo sexy que era su sonrisa. Pero ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿Como podía pensar en su sonrisa ahora que ya no estaba enamorada? ¿Porque noestaba enamorada? ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!

Desquiciada, dió una patada en el suelo y se dió la vuelta. Nunca había estado en un palacio: había grandes cuadros, telas colgadas, todo echo de priedra preciosa, estaba en una sala de cuadros.

Al lado del cuadro de Jareth, había un cuadro de un chico montando a caballo. Se fijó más en él, y pasado un rato descubrió que tenía de especial:

``Esos ojos...esos ojos...´´

—Yudo... —Acarició el cuadro. En el, un joven castaño con ojos verdes, con el pelo por los hombros, estaba montado sobre un caballo—Que guapo eres.

Era un cuadro realmente hermoso. Bajó la mano hasta que dió con una plaquita, en ella ponía: Dorian.

¿Dorian?¿Dorian era el verdadero nombre de Yudo? ¿Dorian? ¿Dorian?

—Dorian...es bonito—Miró de nuevo el cuadro de Jareth y su corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa, y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—No, ya no le Diana.

Tenía que encontrar a su hermana a toda prisa. Salió de esa sala y de adentró por el

castillo.

...

—Traedme a la chica—Ordenó Jareth con una sonrisa maligna.

Unos guardias trajeron arrastrando a la chica que su rey había ordenado que trajeran. Al contemplar el pelo naranja de ella, Jareth puso una cara de desagrado.

—Bien, bruja vas a ayudarme a vencer a Diana.

—Nunca haré nada semejante—Dijo con precisión Eunice mientras se levantaba— No te ayudaré.

—¿Ah no? —Jareth se acercó mucho más a ella, eso la dejó intimidada.

—Nnnnno—Eunice bajó la mirada, avergonzada por lo cerca que estaba de Jareth, un rey poderoso.

Él notó eso y se rió. Extendió la mano y de ella brotó una esfera de cristal.

—Cógela—Dijo complaciente.

Eunice dudó, pero al final cogió la esfera.

—¿Que...es? —Preguntó como pudo.

—Es un cristal mágico.

—Es bonito... —Eunice empezó a ver imágenes dentro de la esfera—¿Que...hace?

—Muchas cosas, depende de su uso.

—¿Es para...mi? —La vista de la bruja se empezó a nublar, hasta que fué demasiado tarde: estaba bajo el poder de jareth.

—Vas a ayudarme a vencer a Diana—Eunice miró a Jareth a los ojos—¿Sabes bailar?


	11. Coraje

**Coraje**

Muy asustada, Diana salió de la sala de los cuadros en pos de buscar a su hermana.

Creyendose a salvo, no miró si había guardias. Error.

—¡Hey tu! —Gritó un guardia viéndola salir—¡Espera!

Con el corazón en un puño, la joven salió corriendo en la dirección contraria. El guardia se alarmó y llamó a sus compañeros.

—¡Es la humana! —Gritaron—¡A por ella!

Un grupo de cuatro guardias la persiguió. Diana giró un recodo y empezó a correr por aquel pasillo con las pisadas de los guardias detrás. Como estos era más rápidos, en unos cuantos segundos los tenía detrás.

``Oh dios mio, que hago, ¡Que hago!´´

Un guardia alargó la mano y la cogió de la camisa con tanta fuerza, que por cinética se estampó a la chica en las narices.

Esto le dio tiempo a Diana para ver una puerta, se liberó de su apresor y se metió en la habitación…de la limpieza.

—¡No! —Gritó frustrada—Calma, calma…

Su primer impulso fue esconderse entre las cosas de la limpieza. Allí, escondida, daba un poco de pena.

Se echó hacia atrás y notó que de la pared salía aire.

—Mmmm…esto debe ser como en el laberinto.

Buscando alguna rendija, Diana encontró la piedra que activó el mecanismo.

—¡Bien! —Gritó de alegría.

Pero su felicidad no fue duradera, pues los guardias echaron la puerta abajo y la vieron escabullirse.

A hurtadillas, la joven gateó en la oscuridad por aquellos pasadizos, pero no se sentía sola, pues los guardias veían en la oscuridad y percibían su olor, que impreganaba aquellos estrechos pasadizos.

—¡Por aquí! —Se oía-¡Por allí!

Todo estaba lleno de telarañas y Diana no dejaba de repetirse para sus adentros

``Asco,asco´´

—¡La tengo! —Gritó un guardia, demasiado cerca. Diana siguió gateando en la oscuridad mientras notaba como se movían cosas entre sus dedos.

``Asco, asco´´

Por fin, una reminiscencia de luz de coló por un conducto y Diana presionó la roca:

Una pequeña trampilla se abrió, dejando a cubierto unas arriba donde terminaban, se veia luz. Diana cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y empezó a ascender, sin creerse aun que había sido capaz de dar de lado a los guardias.

Llegó arriba y se encontró en un pequeño habitáculo cerrado y pequeño. Cerró la trampilla y salió de aquella especie de caja:

—Valla…—Dijo saliendo—Que…original.

Si alguien la hubiese visto, habría visto a una chica saliendo de ¡Un baúl! Un baúl que tenía una trampilla secreta. Teniendo en cuenta la situación, Diana observó mejor la habitación:

Era una amplia estancia echa de piedra, con velas y candelabros, toda llena de cojines y una gran cama. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación dándole un toque mágico.

Diana suspiró, y se vió reflejada en uno de los muchos espejos.

—Osea que está será mi cara cuando sea mayor…—Diana se acercó mucho más al espejo y se puso a mirar fijamente—Bueno, no está poco más alargada.

Dispuesta a salir por la puerta, Diana se detuvo a mirar la gran cama blanca. Era enorme. Era mullida, totalmente blanca y llena de almohadas.

Asique su cuerpo molido no dudó en echarse a sentó en la cama y mientras lo hacía, miles de lucecitas de luz se esparcieron por el cuarto. Era bonito, pero ¿Quién era la única persona que conocía, que pudiera crear eso?

—¡Jareth! —Gritó Diana dando un saltó.

``¡Esta es la habitación de Jareth!´´ —Un instante después de pensarlo, su cara se enrojeció de tal manera que parecía un tomate. No pudo, menos imaginarse las cosas que habría echo el Rey en la cama, y volvió a enrojecerse. Y su valiente imaginación pensó en las cosas que podría hacer ella en la cama con él.

Cuando pensó que su imaginación había dejado de jugársela, su mente volvió a recordarle que se había sentado en la cama.

``Contrólate Diana´´

Giró la cabeza y vió algo en lo que antes no se había percatado. El corazón de Diana dió un brinco.

Corrió hasta la cuna, pero no estaba Dalia. Miró a su derecha y vió un reloj que marcaba la hora exacta : las 11 y cuarto.

—Aun me quedan tres cuartos de hora.

—Espero que tengas suficiente tiempo—Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

—¡Yudo! —Diana corrió hacia él—¡Oh Yudo!

Los dos amigos se abrazaron mientras Diana lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Oh Yudo, Yudo...¿Que haces aqui?

—He venido a ayudarte...siento lo de la manzana.

—Te perdono, Yudo.

—¿De verdad?

Diana asintió y el corazón de Yudo se puso a dar saltos de alegría.

—Tienes que deshacer el hechizo. Si no consigo recuperar a mi hermana tendré que

matarle y yo no quiero que mueras.

—¿Ya no le quieres? —Preguntó con timidez. Diana negó con la cabeza.

—Ha secuestrado a mi hermana, y ha intentado matarme repetidas veces. Ademas...—Añadió con pena—Jareth no puede amar.

Diana tenía cogido a Yudo por las manos y estaba arrodillada frente a él. Yudo sabía que era sentirse despechado. Sentía cosas por Diana. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para Jareth. Tal vez ahora que se había convertido en una mujer y había madurado...

Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

—¿Que te pasa Yudo? —Preguntó ella preocupada.

Diana no podía vencer a Jareth sola. Si era preciso, el mismo que suicidaría por ella. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer si a las 12 menos un minuto si Dalia no estaba de vuelta.

—Diana...guarda el ópalo, siempre. No dejes que Jareth lo coja.

—¿En que piensas, Yudo?

Yudo salió corriendo de la habitación. Iba a vigilar Jareth. La joven se quedó extrañada con la brusca partida de Yudo y salió corriendo tras suya.

Salió de la habitación de la maravillosa Jareth y vió como Yudo desparecía tras un corredor.

``Mierda´´ —Pensó—``¿Que le pasará en la cabeza?´´

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar risas y pasos de alguien que se acercaba y muy nerviosa, Diana se escondió en la primera habitación que pilló.

``Por favor que no sea aqui, por favor que no sea aqui´´—Contuvo la respiración un momento y entonces...la puerta se abrió— ``¡No!´´

Entró en la habitación una mujer rubia, con un vestido largo y rojo, el escote ( Mucho escote ) caia de pico, el corpiño tenia detalles dorados y la falda del vestido era lisa. Lentamente, Diana cogió un palillo ( Lo primero que vió ) preparada para atacar. La mujer se dió la vuelta sorprendida y Diana la atacó.

Le clavó el palillo en el ojo y mientras la mujer enseñaba sus dientes y se retorcía de dolor, Diana aprovechó para coger una espada, de un traje de hombre que estaba colgado y...adiós cabeza.

—Que asco—Diana tiró la espada—¿De donde vendrá esta mujer?

Examinó el vestido de fiesta. Mmmm...tenía una gran idea.

Después de un rato y después de hacer algunos malabarismos, Diana había desnudado a la mujer y se había puesto su vestido. Otra vez dió gracias por haber crecido. Aunque lo pasó realmente mal cuando tuvo que quitarle los accesorios del pelo y la mascara se recogió el pelo con un gran moño y se la puso.

Salió de la habitación intentando parecer natural. Aquella media hora era su ultima oportunidad de salvar a su hermana de convertirse en un ser de la noche.

Bajó las escaleras grácilmente como lo hubiera echo un monstruo de la noche y siguió a los demás invitados de la ceremonia hasta unas puertas, se fijó en que todos iban enmascarados y vestidos elegantemente, y por eso empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa al pensar en el baile.

Diana contuvo el aliento. Los dos chicos vestidos de fiestas que guardaban la entrada se hicieron a un lado y abrieron la puerta.

Diana ahogó un gritó de impresión.


	12. Tentación

Mi capitulo preferido ;D

**Tentación**

``Es un baile de mascaras...veneciano.´´ Fué lo único que supo pensar Diana.

La sala era la sala más grande que Diana había visto en toda su vida: cincuenta metros de largo y cincuenta de ancho. Las paredes era altísimas y de color ocre, y al fondo había una gran orquesta tocando bajo una gran bóveda. Pero eso no era lo mejor. Era una mezcla de algo bello, retorcido, profundo y enigmático, como si reflejara a Jareth.

La sala estaba iluminada por grandes velas y lámparas de araña de cristales colgadas en el techo. Toda la grandísima estancia estaba enmascarada:

Había bailarinas de gimnasia rítmica vestidas con cortos vestidos pomposos de arlequines, con un lazo con el que habían siluetas. Algunos hombres vestían de negro, verde y oro; ellos paseaban por la sala haciendo malabarismos con grandes caretas que por un lado sonreían y por el otro estaban tristes.

Daban un poco de miedo.

Otros hombres y mujeres, tenían un palo y escupían llamas a los invitados que bailaban. Algunos, estaban sobre grandes esferas de cristal, con las que jugaban a no caerse.

Al fondo—Y bajo la cúpula— un montón de violinistas enmascarados que tocaban una música que a la vez que suave, era intensa. Acompañándolos, una mujer vestida de negro esperaba para cantar. Delante de ellos había dos tronos vacíos.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron atrás Diana, el cuerpo de ella dió un respingo. No solo porque el espectáculo era hermoso, sino porque ser una humana entre aquellos monstruos era potencialmente mortal.

Ahora lo importante, era encontrar a Dalia entre toda aquella marea de ''gente''. Solo se podía ir por los extremos de la sala , porque en la mayor parte del centro había muchísimas personas bailando. No era un baile como cuando bailó con Jareth...eran un montón de personas, bailando con movimientos precisos y ajustados a la siniestra y bella música, era un espectáculo digno de admirar. Diana tenía la sensación de no estar a salvo y que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

Se dirigió por la parte izquierda. Los hombres miraban demasiados escotes y Diana no iba a pasar desapercibida. Todo estaba cuidado hasta el mas minimo detalle, las mascaras y los trajes. Diana estaba sumamente nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—Señora, debo decir que está usted radiante—Dijo un hombre con una mascara en forma de pico acercándose a ella. Diana dió un salto hacia atrás.

—Oh...gracias... —Se iba alejando lentamente, no quería que reconociesen su olor.

Se alejó de allí corriendo y se encontró frente a un gran espejo remarcado en oro y por fin pudo ver porque el hombre la había alagado, estaba muy guapa.

Al mirar en él, también se dió cuenta de que algunas leyendas de Los Monstruos eran verdad:

La mayor parte de los invitados eran solo un borrón si los mirabas reflejados, mientras que los más poderosos ni si quiera se reflejaban. Tenía que alejarse del espejo para no ser reconocida, porque ella era la única que tenía alma.

``¿Entonces como ví a Jareth reflejado en mi sueño?´´ —Pensó—``Tal vez solo era eso, un sueño tonto...´´

Se dió la vuelta para seguir buscando alguna salida algo o a alguien, cuando sus ojos se tropezaron con una imagen hermosa:

Jareth estaba bailando un tango. Diana le siguió con la mirada. Bailaba muy pegado junto a una chica, la tiró hacia abajo y cuando le subió, sus narices quedaron muy pegadas. La chica era pelirroja.

Iba vestida con un vestido negro y muy escotado, sin guantes, y con un moño repeinado. Su mascara tenía plumas, simulaba un cuervo.

Jareth, vestía un traje totalmente negro, una capa dorada que lo vestía en algunas zonas de entre los brazos. Estaba muy guapo, se había recogido su melena rubia en una coleta; su mascara, era dorada como la de Diana y relucía.

Impulsó en el aire a la pelirroja y acabaron con un porté perfecto, todos aplaudieron. Los dos, Jareth enmascarado y su compañera se alejaron cogidos del brazo.

Del brazo...mmmm...les siguió con la mirada por aquella viciada sala. Jareth le cogió de la mano a la pelirroja y la besó. Diana estaba que trinaba de envidia. Entonces, de improvisto, Jareth plegó sus dientes y mordió a la joven en el cuello. Diana se llevó las manos a la boca ¡¿Qué? ¡Estaba extendiendo su veneno!

La chica puso cara de dolor durante un momento, mientras Jareth la mordía y el veneno inundaba su persona. Pero entonces…Jareth se alejó de ella y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, entonces, se inclinaron y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Diana estaba con la boca abierta; no podía creérselo ¿Se estaban besando? Jareth y la pelirroja enmascarada siguieron besándose apartados de todos y al lado de un espejo, Diana comprobó que la imagen de la chica desaparecía lentamente al igual que su alma: Estaba condenada para la eternidad.

¡Seguian besándose! ¿¡Porque seguían besándose! Diana nunca tuvo más envidia que en ese momento , ¡Dejad y de besaros!

Un momento después de pensar eso, Jareth giró la cabeza justo hacia el lugar de Diana y se la quedó mirando. Un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ella no pudo apartar la vista de la innegable atracción de su mirada. No pudo reprimir los deseos de tirarse encima de el para besarlo. No pudo seguir intentando convencerse de que no le quería. Le deseaba. Si, era eso, la deseaba de esa manera.

Pero el bullicio de personas interrumpió la visión de Jareth.

—Baile de cambio de pareja—Anunció un sirviente enmascarado.

Fué como una señal de aviso para todo el mundo. Todos empezaron a revolucionarse y no tardaron en pedirle ser su pareja a Diana:

—¿Baila usted conmigo, señorita? —Un hombre se postró ante ella, Diana le sonrió.

—Encantada—``Tengo que mezclarme entre la gente´´

Una música preciosa y siniestra empezó a tocar. Diana y su pareja empezamos a bailar mirándose directamente a los ojos.

``Me pregunto que estará haciendo Jareth´´

—¡Cambio! —Gritó un sirviente.

Cayó de espaldas con su acompañante. Aquel nuevo bailarín la llevaba muy bien...era como si...como si...

Rápidamente su acompañante la dió la vuelta provocando que Diana gritara de dolor mientras exhalaba aire. Impulsó demasiado fuerte su cuerpo contra el ella y sus narices se tocaron.

El hombre se separó un poco, y con un rápido movimiento se quitó la mascara para después quitársela a Diana.

—Jareth—Dijo Diana con el mayor tono de seguridad que pudo.

—Diana—Empezaron a bailar al compas de aquella música siniestra—¿Creías que no te iba a reconocer?

La tiró hacia abajo doblándola entera, su cabeza rozó el subirla sus labios casi se rozan.

—Devuélveme a mi hermana—Levantaron las manos para entrelazarlas, dieron vueltas.

—No tengo intención de devolverte a tu hermana y si te conozco, sé que tu tampoco tienes previsto dejar de buscarla—Jareth casi gritó al decir esto—Ninguno de los dos se contentará con quedarse a medias.

Jareth le dió unas vueltas a Diana. Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa tenía ganas de tirárselo, pero sabía que era imposible que el amor surgiera entre los dos. El deseo crecía cada vez más. Notaba su mano en su espalda, y la otra dándosela. Los dos bailaban perfectamente coordinados.

Diana abrió la boca y boqueó un par de veces con los ojos cerrados y, el también, pero no tenía los ojos cerrados, la miraba como si fuera una presa que está a punto de caer. Con deseo. Y justo cuando ella creía que la iba a besar, la tiró otra vez hacía atrás. Fue como si despertara de golpe.

Sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Jareth se dió un paso de baile, que acabó detrás de Diana. Sus labios rozaron su cuello y se quedó así, dispuesto a hablar. Si la mordía...

Aunque en su vida no estaba pensando exactamente Diana.

—Haces que se me erice la piel... —Jadeó ella.

—Eso no es todo lo que con tu cuerpo, podría hacer—Jareth besó el cuello de Diana.

Cada bello del cuerpo de Diana se erizó.

Siguieron bailando, la música iba cada vez más rápida. La siniestra melodía dió todo una giró repentino, haciendo que sus notas fueran mágicas, llenando el aire de un velo espectacular y no fuera porque lo unico que oía Diana era su corazón, aquella musica le habría sonado hermosa.

Jareth empezó a dar vueltas más rápidamente por la sala con Diana hasta que llegaron al espejo y la tiró hacia abajo, obligándola a mirarse.

—¿No crees que hacemos una pareja encantadora? —Dijo Jareth expectante.

Diana se miró : Estaba bailando sola.

—Oh dios mio... —Fué todo lo que pudo decir entre susurros Diana. Deseaba ser suya.

Jareth la alzó de nuevo con muchísima fuerza, era un centímetro lo que los separaba. Aun así, siguieron bailando.

—Busco una nueva novia, Diana—Anunció mientras giraron rápidamente al son de la hermosa música— Que sea fuerte, y bella.

Todo daba muchas vueltas, los bailarines giraban muy rápido. Ella empezó a verlo todo borroso, era mucho mejor que un sueño.

—Solo será un breve instante de sufrimiento—Colocó la mano de la chica en su hombro— Y la eternidad se extenderá ante nosotros.

Jareth bajó lentamente a Diana. Sus narices se rozaron. Sus labios se rozaron. Fuertemente y sin reparos, Jareth pegó su boca a la de Diana. Sus labios cabían perfectamente. Se estaban besando, ¡Se besaban! Y El beso incluía todo.

Diana no cabía en si misma. No pensaba en nada que no fuera que se estaba besando con Jareth. El deseo ardía por todo su ser pidiéndole más. Se besaban apasionadamente. Era como si fuera un muñeco, doblegada por su poder.

El beso maligno la dejó aturdida. Sus bocas se despegaron como si fueran ventosas y ella abrió los ojos nerviosa.

Rápidamente la hizo girar al compas de la música por la gran sala enmascarada.

—¿Que se siente al ser un títere en mis manos? —Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Diana se quedó petrificada, su corazón iba a mil por hora. Jareth la inclinó hacia abajo para ver su cuello mejor. Desplegó sus grandes dientes de Monstruo y se agachó.

Diana cerró los ojos.


	13. El Corazón Del Ópalo

**El Corazón Del Ópalo**

—¡Ah! —Gritó Jareth mientras dejaba caer al suelo a una Diana patidifusa.

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula frente que veía : Yudo estaba detrás de Jareth sosteniendo una espada con actitud amenazante.

Como si despertara de un sueño, Diana empezó a mover la cabeza y a quitarse todas las pinzas y la corona que sujetaban su pelo, dejándolo suelto y ondulado.

—¿¡Que es lo que he intentado hacer! —Gritó para si misma.

Jareth se dio la vuelta en dirección Yudo.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Preguntó Jareth mientras materializaba una espada—Pues juguemos.

Y empezaron a batirse en duelo, un Yudo asustado pero valiente y un fiero Jareth.

De repente, el grito de un bebe hizo que Diana se diera la vuelta:

—¡Dalia! —Gritó de alegría al ver a la pequeña.

—¡Llévatela! —Gritó Jareth mientras le daba una patada a Yudo—¡Llévate a la niña!

La nodriza corrió con la niña en brazos y se fué por una puerta.

—¡No! —Gritó sin pensar Diana.

Sin detenerse en pensar como estaba Yudo, fué corriendo tras la nodriza. Todos los invitados sabían lo que pasaba y corrieron tras Diana para atacarla, y eso le dió pánico a la joven.

Un grupo de mujeres le impedía el paso, abrieron sus bocas enseñando sus dientes con intención de morderla, Diana dió un paso hacia atrás.

``Ni hablar. Ahora no´´

Con rabia, Diana cogió una farola que no estaba anclada y se la clavó en la barriga a la del medio. Todas las demás mujeres vieron la sangre y se pusieron en circulo para comérsela.

Una de las mujeres, era la pelirroja con la que había bailado Jareth. Sonrió pérfidamente y se quitó la mascara. La boca de Diana se abrió sin poder contenerse.

—¿¡Eunice! —El pasmo era total—¡Estas viva! —Diana aun no se lo creía—Espera... —Su mente comenzó a funcionar otra vez—¡Has bailado con Jareth! ¡Os habéis besado!

—Y no solo eso—Dijo la bruja mientras reía ,poniendo una voz sensual.

—¡Yo te mato! —Gritó Diana; y en un arranque de locura cogió otra farola.

La bruja extendió el brazo como si nada la voló con sus poderes hasta la otra parte de la sala. Diana calló sobre un monstruo de la noche ( Al que mató en el acto )

Eunice se teletransportó hasta ella y la cogió del cuello.

—¿Pensabas que ibas a escapar de mi?

Frustrada, mordió la muñeca a Eunice y la bruja la dejó caer al suelo, Diana rápidamente cogió una vela con la que quemó el vestido de Eunice. La bruja empezó a gritar agudamente, reventando las ventanas y los cristales, todos los invitados se taparon los oidos. Diana se levantó, se dió la vuelta y vió atado al suelo a Yudo, ¿Donde estaba Jareth?

Un nuevo gritito de Dalia en el segundo piso llamó la atención de Diana. Jareth sostenía al bebe.

Cogió su vestido y corrió hacia las escaleras a toda prisa sorteando a los invitados y pegandolos con su farola. Algo la cogió del pie y la tiró al suelo.

—¡Aaaaah! —Eunice estaba en el suelo con los dientes plegados, la llevó hasta sí para morderla, ella pataleaba para soltarse—¡Socorro, ayuda!

Diana le clavó el tacón en el ojo, pero aun así esta no se soltó. De pronto, y tras un breve terremoto, una enorme bestia peluda rompió la puerta, dejándola echa añicos.

—¡Deriste! —Gritó Diana de alegría.

Al oír la voz de la chica, la bestia emprendió una carrera veloz por aquella sala.

Aprovechando que Eunice estaba inmóvil mirando a la bestia, Diana le profirió otro taconazo en la cabeza que la hizo soltarse.

En cuanto vio que la bestia se encargaba de matar a todos los monstruos, cogió a Yudo como si fuera una princesa y lo llevó a las escaleras.

—¡Diana tienes que irte! —Ella cogió un trozo de cristal roto y empezó a cortarle las cuerdas—¡Solo te quedan diez minutos!

Diana miró sobresaltada el reloj para comprobarlo.

—Tengo que ayudarte—Se dio la vuelta y se sacó del sujetador el ópalo, que había estado allí escondido—Tu me has salvado la vida muchas veces.

Una cuerda se rompió. Cada vez se acercaba más la hora. Si no lo conseguía...tenía que decírselo antes de morir.

—Diana... —Empezó, otra cuerda se rompió—Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Que? —Preguntó ella nerviosa mientras cortaba la ultima cuerda.

—Yo...

La última cuerda desató a Yudo por completo. Diana se puso en pie atareada.

—¿Que...?

—Yo...te deseo suerte.

Diana sonrió complacida, abrazó muy fuerte a su amigo. Su querido Yudo.

—Yudo, yo...Dorian...gracias, yo…

¿Le había llamado Dorian? ¡Su verdadero nombre! El corazón de Yudo brincó de alegría. Se le escapó una lágrima.

—Vete—Diana se levantó y lo miró por ultima vez—Vete...

...

La joven se alejó de su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras oía los gritos de la fiesta. Vio a Jareth correr tras una puerta, y ella le siguió.

La puerta conducía a unas escaleras de caracol y las subió siguiendo el sonido de su hermana. El corazón le latía muy subía, el vestido fue desapareciendo lentamente por arte de magia para convertirse en sus ropas normales con mangas abullonadas. Y como no le quedaban cortas, supo que otra vez tenía quince años. Pero ¿Por qué?

Tras unos momentos, llegó al final de la escalera.

Lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Arriba, abajo, o alrededor de ella... cuántas, no habría podido decirlo... había un vasto vestíbulo de piedra con muchas escaleras, balcones, ventanas, y puertas a diferentes alturas y en ángulos raros unas respecto a otras, haciendo que no tuviera ni idea de qué era arriba o abajo, cerca o lejos, dentro o fuera, adelante o atrás. Los planos se revertían mientras los observabas, retirándose en esquinas para de repente proyectarse, escalones que subían y que se invertían por sí mismos, suelos que se convertían en techos, y paredes que se convertían en precipicios. En esta gran sala, parecía que la ley de la gravedad había sido revocada, y la perspectiva tenía siete dimensiones. Si hubiera habido agua habría parecido fluir hacia arriba. Se sintió enferma y mareada, y tuvo que aferrarse a un pilar para permanecer erguida. Era una estampa igual a la de un cuadro que conocía ,Escher o algo parecido.

—Es imposible —susurró para sí misma. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba mirando al vestíbulo, este había seguido alterándose. ¿Todavía seguirá cambiando, se preguntó aturdida, cuando nadie lo mira?

Con la espalda contra la pared, avanzó por la plataforma.

``Si voy paso a paso, llegaré allí. Si es que hay un allí.´´

Avanzó, esperando estar avanzando y no subiendo o pasando o atravesando, hasta que llegó al punto que, estaba bastante segura, era el lugar donde había empezado. Sí, ahí estaba la escalera, tras ella. Empezó a ir en el otro sentido, hasta que oyó una voz en alguna parte de abajo. Sabía de quién era la voz.

—Hola Diana, ¿Buscas algo? —Preguntó Jareth.

Diana se giró para verlo, lo vio al otro lado de la sala y Dalia no estaba con él.

—¿Donde está Dalia? —Preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que Jareth desaparecía.

—Está a salvo—Dijo la voz de Jareth a sus espaldas.

Diana se asustó y se dio la vuelta.

—Dame a la niña—Dijo con cuidado.

Jareth desapareció.Diana una escalera cambiante para llegar hasta él, solo que cuando llegó ya había desaparecido otra vez.

¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

Entonces escuchó reír a Dalia. Diana se giró para verla encima de una columna jugando con una bola de luz.

—¡Dalia! —Gritó mientras subía otra escalera cambiante.

Sin embargo cuando llegó, la niña no estaba. La escuchó reírse otra vez al otro lado de la sala. Un enorme reloj dio las 12 menos 5.

Diana subió las escaleras buscando a Dalia, ella gateaba por las escaleras como si no hubiera gravedad siguiendo la bola de cristal, oyendo la risa malvada de Jareth.

—¡Dalia ven aquí! —Gritó Diana.

Dalia se giró para ver a su hermanita, después siguió gateando. Tras la bola de luz. Diana perseguía a su hermana como si hubiera otra cosa en el mundo; subió a un alto y con terror vio a su pequeña hermana al borde de un pozo...

—Dalia no te muevas—Gritó temerosa—¡Voy a por ti!

Pero la bola de luz se hundió en el pozo y la pequeña Dalia se asomó a él.

—¡No!

Dalia cayó al pozo. Se oía su risa mientras caía. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Diana se tiró desde el alto. El pozo se la engullo a ella también.

...

Todo era oscuridad. Un momento después, la oscuridad se transformó en una de las torres del castillo de Jareth. Estaban fuera, se oían truenos y rayos, y una gran ventisca se aproximaba en el horizonte, cualquiera diría, para descargar muchísima agua. El viento azotaba la cara de Diana.

En el patio de la torre, no se veía nada salvo una bandera y todo el paisaje alrededor. Pero nada de Dalia.

Jareth apareció poco a poco delante de Diana. Emergió poderoso entre las sombras con una mirada glacial clavándose en los azulados ojos de Diana. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás contraída.

``Debo ser fuerte´´—Se dió ánimos.

—Dame a la niña… —.Jareth alzó una ceja y se acercó a Diana—Tienes que dármela...por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas, me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá del bosque, del laberinto y del mar; para recuperar a la niña que me has robado. Porque aunque me has tendido trampas y has intentado acabar con mi vida, mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya—Diana se acercó a Jareth para intimidarlo, dejando poco espacio entre sus caras—No-tienes-poder-sobre-mi—Terminó muy despacio.

Jareth se quedó muy serio. Un momento después sonrió, dejando ver sus afilados dientes.

—¿Piensas que yo soy el malo de la historia? —Diana se quedó confundida—Yo soy cruel, pero tu lo eres aun más que yo ,¿No lo sabías?

Jareth hizo aparecer una bola de cristal en la mano de Diana. Ella la levantó y miró en su interior:

Aparecieron imágenes de su vida, ella riéndose de alguien, ella juzgando, ella creyéndose la reina , insultando a Yudo , riéndose de Pitpi...siendo muy cruel.

—Esto era antes, ya no soy así. Quiero que me des a la niña—Diana tiró al suelo la bola.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Diana, porque se puede hacer realidad. Hasta ahora he sido generoso—Jareth empezó a dar vuelta alrededor de la joven—Pero puedo ser cruel.

—¿Generoso? —Preguntó Diana exceptiva—¿Que has echo que sea generoso?

—¡Todo! —Gritó Jareth lo más fuerte que pudo en el mismo instante que caía un rayo—Todo lo que tu quisiste que hiciera—Diana se quedó atónita—Pediste que me llevará a la niña, y me la llevé. Pediste ser mayor, y yo cumplí tu deseo, ¡Pediste el baile de tus sueños! Y lo creé para ti. Y todo lo he echo por tí. —Jareth hizo una pausa— Estoy cansado de vivir según lo que tu esperabas de mi, ¿No es eso generosidad?

Diana avanzó otro paso hacía él, Jareth retrocedió otro. Valiente y rápidamente, ella cogió la bandera y apuntó a Jareth directamente al corazón, con la otra mano sujetaba el ópalo. Muy despacio y sin dejar de mirar a Jareth a los ojos, acercó la cadena hasta el borde de la torre, si soltaba el colgante, caería al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y rompería el hechizo.

—¡Espera Diana! —Gritó Jareth en un desesperado intento—¿Recuerdas lo que te ofrecí? —Diana dió otro paso al frente, sin temor—¡Todo! Ser la reina, con migo.

Diana avanzó otro paso y soltó un poco más el colgante.

—Te estoy pidiendo tan poco... —Siguió Jareth—Solo quédate aquí y podrás tener todo lo que tu quieras. Solo dame el ópalo, ámame y yo seré tu esclavo.

Las palabras no tenían significado para Diana, le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Él no la quería de verdad, solo la estaba utilizando...¿Verdad?

—No puedes amar...no...¡No tienes mi corazón!—Jareth no le había infundido temor con sus palabras—No tienes poder sobre mi… ¡No tienes poder sobre mi!—Gritó fuerte, y su voz sonó con un eco.

Soltó el ópalo.

...

-¡Ah!-Gritó Jareth mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho. Diana estaba asombrada, Jareth sangraba y todavía no le había había soltado el ópalo.

Rápidamente se acercó al filo y vio el colgante enganchado a una estatua sin ningún rasguño. Entonces, ¿Por qué sangraba?

Cuando se dio la vuelta contempló horrorizada:

Yudo estaba al otro lado de la torre, arrodillado, con una daga en el corazón. Diana corrió rápidamente hacía él, se arrodilló y puso la cabeza de su amigo en sus piernas.

—¡Yudo! —Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos—¡Yudo, no!

Sin delicadeza, Diana le arrancó la daga del corazón.

—¡Oh, Yudo!¿Que has echo?

Yudo entreabrió los ojos y la sonrió.

—Te quiero Diana.

Asombrada, Diana no supo que hacer ni que decir. Sus lágrimas caían en la cara de su amigo.

Se acercó lentamente para darle un beso. Pero antes de tocarlo, Yudo se transformo en un apuesto muchacho. Diana alejó la cara. No le había besado, asique por ella no se había roto el encanto ,como en los cuentos.

—¿Yudo? —Diana zarandeó al muchacho—¿Dorian?

Dorian cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar, mirando a Diana a los ojos.

—¡No! —Diana se agachó y lloró en su pecho—¡No por favor! ¡Dorian...!

Jareth se había desplomado contra la pared y había visto toda la escena. Se fijaba en lo hermosa que era y en su belleza inocente. El viento azotaba fuertemente la torre.

``¿Porque? ¿Porque a él y a mi no?´´ —Era lo único que pensaba.

Diana se dió la vuelta para ver a Jareth y también lo encontró desplomado. Sin saber que hacer, dejó a Yudo con sumo cuidado y se acercó a él. Sorbió los mocos y se agachó, mirándole a los ojos.

A Diana le faltaba el aire, veía como la sangre de Jareth emanaba de su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior y él se levantó como pudo, malherido.

—Volveré, Diana. Volveré y tendré lo que tú me regalaste. Volveré a por Dalia— Estúpidamente, Jareth intento apoyarse a una pared que no existía y cayó al vacio— ¡Cuando ella sea una mujer!

Y desapareció en la oscuridad. Diana corrió a socorrerle, pero solo vió como caía en la oscuridad jurando venganza. Unos segundos después se oyó un golpe secó allá en el suelo.

Rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas de la muchacha.

...

De repente ya no estaba en la torre. Todo había sido cambiado por un frondoso bosque de noche. Soplaba una ligera brisa de verano.

—¿Donde estoy? —Se preguntó la joven.

Pronto, Diana reconoció las marcas de los arboles.

—Esto es el Gran Bosque...—También se dió cuenta de que aun no había encontrado a su hermana—¡Dalia!

Conociendo el camino, Diana corrió con las primeras luces del amanecer hasta su querido pueblo. Sin detenerse en mirar a las personas madrugadoras, y en las que venían de las fiestas, entró en su casa y llegó hasta la cunita de Dalia:

Estaba ligeramente dormida. No pudo menos que cogerla y abrazarla. Ella abrió los ojos soñolienta, pensando en llorar, pero decidió que estaba en una situación bastante buena sin llegar a eso, así que en cambio sonrió.

Tranquila, Diana le dió un beso a tu hermana el la frente mientras la ponía de nuevo en su cunita.

—Nunca dejaré que te pase nada. Te quiero.

Extremadamente cansada, Diana llegó a su tocador y se sentó en el , cogió un cepillopor inercia, pensando en Yudo. Vió como lentamente su pelo se iba volviendo más y más rubio. Había echo bien, pensó, toda esta aventura me ha servido para madurar y crecer. Era como si acabará de despertar de un sueño intenso y todo lo real fuera raro.

Observaba todo con más detenimiento, como si de repente fuera a desparecer. Mirando a través del espejo, vió su pequeño cuarto lleno de cosas de niña pequeña, con las cuales ya no se sentía identificada.

Tarareando la canción que Jareth compuso para ella, fué cogiendo lentamente todos sus cuadros, vestidos de princesas y complementos, hasta que al final, cuando no quedaba nada infantil, lo puso todo en un baúl.

``Para Dalia´´—Pensó para si misma—``Para cuando sea más mayor´´

Volvió a su cuarto y como por arte de magia, la caja de música empezó a tocar sola, y era la canción que Jareth y ella había bailado juntos. Sonrió a punto de llorar otra vez por su muerte y la de Yudo.

—Tu puedes quedarte—Dijo acercándose a la caja, hablándole—Me sigues gustando... aunque me traigas malos lo olvidaré.

Y había más sorpresas:

Detrás de la caja de música estaba el ópalo, tan bonito e inerte como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y estaba encima de un libro rojo con una inscripción dorada.

Extrañada por los objetos ,Diana apartó el colgante y leyó el titulo del libro en voz alta:

—El Corazón Del Ópalo.

...

_Diana corría por el bosque muy asustada. Se oían a lo lejos las risas y gruñidos de los monstruos de la noche, riéndose de su presa. La chica, se cayó un par de veces con las ramas esparcidas y el musgo resbaladizo, pero siguió corriendo hasta un prado._

_El campo había florecido y las amapolas regalaban polen al aire, y a los animales que las tocasen._

_Alguien le tapó los ojos y ella sonrió, sintiéndose a salvo:_

_—¿Quien soy? —Preguntó ese alguien._

_Diana cogió las manos y las besó fuertemente, luego se dio la vuelta dando cara a la otra persona._

_—Mi amor verdadero—Anunció ella antes de besarle._

_Diana y Jareth se besaron hasta que se echaron en la hierba._

_—Te quiero—Le dijo ella._

_—Y yo a tí._

_Al instante, la canción que habían bailado juntos la primera vez, empezó a flotar en el aire. Una música preciosa. Y Jareth empezó a cantar. A Diana se le saltaron las lagrimas de lo feliz que era, la canción hablaba de su amor. Algo así:_

_Mientras el dolor se apodere de tí, nada tiene sentido ,la diversión se acabó...Pero yo estaré ahí... Mientras tu mundo se derrumba._

_Emocionada Diana le profirió otro beso. De repente el suelo empezó a temblar y unas nubes taparon la gran luna blanca. Los monstruos de la noche empezaron a rodearles, mientras otros vestidos de indígenas tranzaban un anillo de fuego. La tierra se abrió alejando a la pareja como si fueran náufragos. Diana vió como en el otro lado, una chica pelirroja cogía de la mano a su hombre, mientras la música agonizaba y envolvía todo. Saltaron sobre ella._

—Diana... —La despertó la pequeña Dalia—Te has quedado durmiendo, tienes que terminar de leerme el cuento.

Diana se incorporó y vió en sus manos el libro preferido de Dalia: _El Corazón Del Ópalo_.

Una historia que apareció junto al ópalo en la que narraba sus aventuras hacía ya cinco años, valla...se había quedado durmiendo oyendo la caja de música. Suspiró apunto de saltársele las lagrimas.

—Si...ya va... —Desde que Dalia era un bebe, le leía todas las noches ese libro y a la pequeña le encantaba. Ahora ella tenía siete años. —¿Por donde iba?

—Por donde se besan.

—Ah si...el beso...Dali, mañana me caso con Jacob, tengo que dormir...

—¡Jó!¡Venga porfavor! ¡Porfavoooooooor!

—Me voy a acostar...¿Porque no lo lees tú?

—Lo intentaré... —Dijo la pequeña mientras se ponía el ópalo en el cuello—Buenas noches.

Ninguna de las dos hermanas se percató ni se dio cuenta de un detalle:

Posado en un árbol, al lado de la ventana, un enorme halcón blanco con plumas rojas brillantes, miraba la era un búho con plumas verdes, por tanto no era _él_ .El halcón vio como Diana salía del cuarto de la pequeña y alzó el vuelo, perdiéndose en la noche eterna.

**FIN**

****Bueno...¿Que tal? Como bien habeis visto, aqui no puede acabar la historia jajaja, la verdad esque otro dia publicaré el epí aun la historia no desvela como llegó a ser la historia que todos conocemos, aun no ha terminado todo ( Y porque ¿Jareth muerto? No es gracioso. ) Ni de donde sale el libro ni el nuevo ópalo ni como ha quedado todo ni nada...que no, que han quedan muchas cosas.

¡Gracias por leer mi historia! Porque aunque no tenga reviews, se que estais ahí ;D


	14. Prefacio

N/A: ¡Wauuu! ¡Si que subieron la visitas! Bueno, si, ya se que tardé mucho en subir este capitulo...pero verán, soy una chica muy liada xD

Pero no les voy a , aqui va el ultimo capitulo, que lo disfruten :D

**Prefacio**

Terribles sucesos acontecieron a las hermanas poco después del gran viaje de rescate. Sus padres, cayeron enfermos y a las pocas horas de su infección, murieron sin remedio. Así, Diana y Dalia se quedaron huérfanas. Cinco años después, Diana se casó con Jacob, llevando otra vez dinero al hogar. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, ya que la guerra estalló y Jacob tuvo que partir a ella creyéndose haber puesto en el vientre de su esposa una semilla. Pero no fue así, y Diana cuidó de su hermana. Pudo comprobar como la venganza de Jareth se hacía realidad, cuando Dalia crecía y se hacía morena y su cara se tornaba igual a la de Diana. Eranprácticamente gemelas.

Unos años más tarde, Jacob volvió durante el invierno para irse en primavera otra vez. Esta vez si fecundó a su mujer y a finales de Junio una preciosa bebe le daba la bienvenida al mundo. Diana lo hizo a propósito…a la pequeña, le pusieron de nombre…Janeth.

...

**Nuevo Comienzo**

Nadie vio al búho, blanco como la luz de la luna con plumas rojas esmeralda, nadie le oyó mientras se deslizaba sobre alas silenciosas como terciopelo. Sigiloso en ese día gris. El búho lo vio y lo oyó todo.

Posado en un árbol, con las garras aferradas a una rama, y mirando a la chica del claro de abajo. El viento gemía, meciendo la rama, empujando las nubes por el cielo.

Alzaba el pelo de la chica. El búho la observaba, con sus ojos redondos y oscuros. La chica se apartó lentamente de los árboles hacia el centro del claro de hierba.

Estaba concentrada. Cada paso deliberado que daba la acercaba más a su propósito. El viento suspiró de nuevo en los árboles. Sopló e hizo que su vestido se airease firmemente contra la esbelta figura, y le alborotó el cabello alrededor de la cara de ojos ampliamente abiertos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados.

—Dame a la niña —dijo Dalia, con voz baja pero firme, con el coraje que su empresa precisaba. Se detuvo—. Tienes que dármela...—repitió—. Por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas, me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá del bosque, del laberinto y del mar; para recuperar a la niña que tu me has robado. Porque aunque me has tendido trampas y has intentado acabar con mi vida, mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya. —Se mordió el labio y continuó—. Porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya...

Apretó muy fuerte los ojos.

—Porque aunque me has tendido trampas y has intentado acabar con mi vida, mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya—Dijo Dalia incluso más intensamente que antes—Tan fuerte como la tuya... —Suspiró—¡Demonios! Nunca consigo acordarme de esepárrafo.

De entre sus ropas ,sacó un libro rojo con letras doradas. Su título era _El Corazón Del Opalo_. Sujetando el libro ante ella, lo leyó en voz alta. A la luz mortecina, no era fácil divisar las palabras

—No tienes poder sobre mí—Suspiró chafada. El perro vagabundo, de nombre Ludo en memoria de Yudo- y en verdad su único espectador-ladró un vez.

Cerró de golpe el libro rojo y se lo volvió a guardar entre sus ropas. Vestía un vestido de fantasía, de su hermana, con mangas de campana y blanco. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un moño y flores. Se había vestido lo más igualmente posible a ella.

A Diana, la del libro. Su heroína.

—Porque no podré ser como ella...es tan perfecta.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo seguido de un gran trueno. Dalia miró el cielo sin sorprenderse. Sabía que iba a llover a juzgar por el estado de las nubes grises. Momentos después, las campanas del pueblo de Greenselevees daban las ocho,espabilando a la chica de su teatro.

—¡No es posible! —Gritó aterrada—¿¡Ya son las ocho!

Dalia corrió hacia el pueblo, las nubes empezaron a descargar grandes goterones de lluvia de verano.

El búho no la siguió. Conocía muy bien el corazón de la joven y sabía lo que quería.

Mientras, ella corría por el prado mojándose y llenándose de barro sus botas.

—No es justo. No es justo. —El murmullo se había convertido en jadeo—No es justo —Dalia estaba casi sollozando. El mundo era injusto en general, pero en particular su hermana era cruelmente injusta con ella:

Una semana atrás, la ''Dama de rojo'' la había bajado por primera vez, y en vez de alegrarse por ella, su hermana había puesto cara de espanto al verla convertida en una mujer. Por fin, a la edad de quince años.

Dalia nunca había conocido ni a su madre ni a su padre.

``Si no he tenido ningún padre ni madre, no les echaré de menos ´´—Pensaba a menudo—``¿No podía alegrarse de que ya sea una mujer? No soy la Dalia del cuento y no corro peligro´´

Por fin vislumbró las primeras casas. Chicas y chicos de su edad corrían a resguardarse ¿Porque no estaba con ellos? Muy simple. No la querían con ellos. Al contrario que su hermana, todos la veían como a un bicho raro:

Desde que era niña, había sido muy imaginativa y fue motivo de burla de los niños acusándola de bruja. Por si fuera poco ¡Sabia leer! ¡Y encima era una mujer! Sabia , porque cuando sus padres murieron, el pastor de la iglesia les enseñó a ella y a su estúpida hermana. Por eso la dejaban de lado, todos. Desde que había empezado a desarrollarse como una chica, los chicos se habían dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era y empezaron a hacerle caso. Pero era demasiado tarde; Dalia se había vuelto más introvertida. Y aunque había estado a punto de besarse con varios chicos, nunca besó a ninguno. Su belleza provocaba estupor, era una belleza inocente y pura. Todos la adoraban en secreto y las chicas la envidiaban por eso.

—No es justo... —Repitió viendo su casa, su aburrida casa—No es justo.

En el porche, su hermana la esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Al acercarse más, podía escuchar a su sobrina llorar.

—Lo siento—Dijo al acercarse, mostrando voz aburrida y sin ningún arrepentimiento.

—Bueno, —Le dijo Diana, con el pelo rubio revuelto—No te quedes fuera. Entra.

Dalia se arremangó el vestido, dejando ver unos pantalones y entró en la casa, con su hermana detrás.

—Llegas una hora tarde—Empezó Diana—¡La diligencia pasa en quince minutos y tengo que ir a la ciudad! ¿¡Te das cuenta!

—Si, vale. Lo siento, lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Puedes irte. —Le contestó Dalia mientras pensaba como podía recriminarle algo.

Ofuscada, Diana empezó a coger sus cosas. Debía ir a la ciudad para ver si un cadáver era el de su esposo. Llevaba un vestido azul y unas botas marrones. Le entraban escalofríos solo en pensar que Jacob había muerto.

—¡No te hagas la victima! —Empezó a gritarle a Dalia mientras se terminaba de peinar—¡Si fuera Jacob...! —Calló abruptamente—Volveré. Cuida bien de tu hermana ¿Me has entendido? —Dalia hizo como si no la escuchara—¡Baja de las nubes! ¡Dalia, baja ya! ¿Me has escuchado?

—Es mi sobrina—Bufó, luego siguió hablando—¿No podían haber venido las primas a cuidarla?

—Van a las fiestas de verano—Diana terminó de ponerse el abrigo, no quería calarse de agua.

Fuera se oían los rayos retumbar, a Diana le palpitaba el corazón muy fuerte, era como si algo fuese a ocurrir.

—¡Esa es otra! ¿Porque yo no puedo ir?

—¿Sin amigos? Lo siento cariño, pero no vas a ir sola. Relaionate . Deberías salir con chicos, es lo que se hace a tu edad.

—Pfff... —Dalia se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en un sillón.

_El Corazón Del Opal_o le rozó la piel.

En sus teatros se imagina a ella misma y a Jareth. Oh Jareth...levaba prendada de él desde que tenía memoria. Era un hombre ( Según las ilustraciones y la descripción ) muy guapo y misterioso, poderoso y valiente. Llevaba tantos años enamorada de él, que ya no concebía la vida sin pensarle en todo momento. Al igual que su hermana. Y había leído taaaantas veces el libro, que conocía todo sobre él. Cuando Eunice le contó a Diana la historia, empezó a decirle algo sobre un niño que al igual que la Dalia del libro, había sido enviado a ese mundo. Y claro, la mente de Dalia empezaba a divagar...

Su parte favorita era la del primer baile, cuando su heroína Diana ,aun no había madurado y llevaba ese vestido, que salía en las ilustraciones del libro.

Por la puerta entró el señor Seimus, el cochero que la llevaría a la diligencia.

—¿Lista, señora?

—Si, si. —Diana se acercó a darle un beso a su hermanita, pero ella se apartó bruscamente. Del movimiento, se le cayó el libro de entre las ropas. —¿El Corazón del Ópalo? —Preguntó Diana recogiéndolo del suelo—...¡Esto son solo estupideces! No me gusta que leas este libro ¡No dice más que tonterías!

Colorada, Dalia se lo arrancó de la mano.

—¡Tu si que eres estúpida! —Enfadada y sin despedirse, Dalia subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ajetreada y a punto de llorar se tendió en la cama y suspiró hondo. Su cuarto fue antes el de su hermana, por eso lo tenía decorado igual de como lo tenía ella con quince años; llena de cuadros y peluches, era muy bonito, tenía alfombras tapizadas y preciosos vestidos renacentistas. Sabía lo que debía de hacer para calmarse.

Lentamente, cogió de su armario las ropas de su hermana, que describían exactamente las ropas que salían en el libro, mangas abullonadas y pantalones de hombre . Fue hasta el cuarto de Diana y le robó el ópalo azul que tenía escondido entre las maderas. Hacía años que lo había descubierto. Así pues, entró a su habitación y se peinó su larga cabellera negra, luego se puso en el centro del cuarto, posando:

—Del corazón de los hombres nace la oscuridad. Nuevo por viejo. Si uno muere, el otro también morirá. Corazón, por corazón...El rey va a venir, él te quiere a ti. Jareth—Sonrió al pensar el él—Rey de las criaturas invisibles a los ojos, de la noche, rey de toda maldad del reino más allá del bosque, del laberinto, del mar, mas allá de donde a ido nadie. Cuando tu corazón oprimido, lleno de furia quiera estallar, pídele a los servidores de Jareth que se lleven al culpable, pero solo si eres la persona elegida, él te lo concederá y estas palabras debes decir...

—¡Me voy! —Gritó Diana.

Siéndose interrumpida, corrió hacia la ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa la abrió, gritó:

—¡Te odio! —Pero Diana no se dió la vuelta, estaba metida dentro del coche de caballos, Dalia gritó otra vez—¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Diana te odio!

Y a punto de saltársele las lagrimas cerró la ventana y corrió hacia su habitación. Suspiró tres veces y puso la caja de música; la canción la tranquilizó. Pero sus gritos de antes, despertaron a Janeth y él bebe empezó a gritar. Dalia agarró el ópalo con todas sus fuerzas, que extrañamente empezaba a quemar.

_``Cuando tu corazón oprimido de furia quiera estallar...´´_

Janeth seguía llorando y eso molestó a su prima. Pero la ignoró y siguió maquillándose, hasta que a través del espejo, vió que le faltaba un peluche, su preferido.

—¡Deriste! —Gritó—¡Odio que toquen mis cosas! ¡Lo odio!

Entonces corrió hasta el cuarto de Janeth, se detuvo en la entrada.

—¿Que? ¿Que te pasa? ¡Es tu culpa! —Le gritó desde la puerta, entonces se fijó en la cunita del bebe :Estaba su peluche—¡Has cogido a Deriste! ¡¿Te lo ha dado tu madre? ¡Estoy harta de que cojan todas mis cosas! —Se acercó al bebe y cogió al peluche con desprecio, acercó mucho su cara a la suya—¡No toques mis cosas! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio a Diana! ¡LA ODIO!

Le dió un beso a Deriste para después cogerlo con sus dos manos fuertemente apretado contra su pecho:

—¡Por favor, que alguien me salve de este horrible lugar! —Las lagrimas de furia corrían por su rostro—Que alguien me salve…

...

_—Señor, una humana._

_—¿Una humana? —Dijo su señor con voz aburrida._

_—Si, una humana. Su corazón va a estallar...mire...tiene un…—El señor se acercó a_

_una bola de cristal, en ella veía a Dalia en la habitación .El ópalo estaba trinando._

_-—Ya veo... —El rey se arrascó la barbilla._

_..._

—¡Cállate Janeth! —La bebe siguió llorando—¡Cállate pequeño monstruo! —Dalia empezó a tener una sensación de _deja vú._

Cogió a regañadientes al bebe en brazos y lo acunó.

—¿Quieres una historia? —A la mente se le vino su libro preferido, asique los trangiversó un poco—Era sé una vez una hermosa muchacha a la que su hermana mayor la tenía todo el día encerrada en casa trabajando y haciendo de niñera de un bebe estúpido, para que no conociera el mundo y no corriera aventuras. Todo el mundo la trataba mal y se sentía muy sola ¡Era prácticamente una esclava! Solo tenía como única compañía sus muñecos y su libro—Dijo esta ultima frase mirando al bebe llorón directamente a los ojos—-Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que Jareth, poderoso rey de las criaturas nocturnas, la quería—Sonrió para si misma—La quería con todo su corazón, y por eso le había dado ciertos poderes—Sonrió maléficamente mientras se miraba al espejo.

_..._

_—Escuche…señor. —Dijo un Goblin._

_—Interesante…—Dijo el rey sonriendo._

_..._

—Un día, la chica se hartó de su sobrina y hermana y no pudo más—Dalia hizo una pausa—Oh, pero que es lo que pretendo, ¿Soy tan tonta para creer que el libro es cierto? —Dalia frunció el ceño, su mente iba a mucha velocidad—Duérmete.

La muchacha dejó a Janeth en su cunita, en cuanto se hubo dado la vuelta, empezó otra vez a llorar. Volvió para cogerla.

—Janeth, cállate o llamo a...Jareth.

``No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora en lo iguales que son los nombres´´

—Cállate o llamo a Jareth y a los goblins, para que se te lleven ahora mismo—Terminó de decir acunándola.

Janeth empezó a aullar con más fuerza.

—¡Jareth rey, llevate a esta niña! ¡Ya!

_..._

_—Esas no son las palabras... —Dijo un goblin con pena._

_-—¡Muchacha tonta! ¡Termina la frase y no te la inventes!_

_—¡Sshhh! ¡Callaos todos!_

_..._

— Tu lo has querido, Jareth, rey: Llévate a esta niña para no volverla a ver...

_..._

_—¡Lo va a decir!-Gritó un gnomo—¡Lo va a decir!_

_—¡Callaos!-Gritó el rey, toda la sala enmudeció—Ha invocado al rey..._

_—Ha invocado al rey—Repitió un goblin._

_El rey sonrió dejando ver sus afilados dientes._

_..._

Janeth no callaba y Dalia estaba que trinaba. Corrió hasta su cuarto y cogió el libro, luego volvió hasta el cuarto de su sobrina-hermana.

—¿No te callas? ¿Acaso deseas convertirte en un monstruo de la noche, sin alma?

Janeth no se callaba por más que Dalia la acunara entre sus brazos. Asique lentamente dejó al bebe en la cuna con una idea perversa . La joven cogió el libro rojo con las dos manos y las levantó, como si fuera una ofrenda a alguien que estuviera arriba.

Cerró los ojos, después lo abrió y cogió aire. Estaba preparada:

—¡Jareth, rey! ¡Llévate a esta niña para no volverla a ver...!

Un rayo cruzó el cielo.

Dalia cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decir las palabras. Bajo el libro lentamente y cerros los ojos llevando el libro hasta su pecho. Abrió los ojos.

—...Jamás.

Sin dejar de oír los gritos de la pequeña, ando lentamente hasta la puerta y la cerró con cuidado ignorando los lloros. Pero de repente:

Silencio. Silencio. Nadie lloraba en la casa.

Temerosa se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta que acababa de abrir, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Janeth? —Abrió la puerta entera—¿Janeth? ¿Porque no lloras?

Lentamente se dirigió hasta la cuna del bebe con un terrible presentimiento. Desde la lejanía vió como algo se movía debajo de las sabanas.

—Oh, no.

Rápidamente descorrió las sabanas y no encontró nada en ellas. Retrocedió unos pasos incrédula y asustada, empezando a hiperventilar. Se oían susurros en la casa a solas, miles de susurros que iban y venían, y todas las velas se apagaron.

Alguien dió tres toques en la ventana, que estaba a sus espaldas. Se dió la vuelta. El viento azotador, abrió la gran ventana dejando que entrara el frio y hojas .Dalia se tapó los ojos instintivamente con los brazos, una mano rozó el ópalo quemándose levemente.

Al apartar los brazos miró al suelo. Vió la sombra de un hombre. Con el corazón en un puño miró la ventana directamente, sabiendo lo que vería. Se quedó sin aliento.

Entre los rayos y truenos, la figura de un hombre apareció en su ventana. Fue un momento de confusión. El hombre tenía los brazos en jarras y el viento le azotaba el pelo. Pero no era como Dalia esperaba:

No era rubio ni tenía el pelo largo y sus ojos no eran azules ni mucho menos. Vestía de una forma totalmente de negro con una armadura y una capa entre marrón y roja. Su pelo era castaño oscuro y su piel morena, llevaba una coleta y sus pelos revoloteaban, sus ojos eran negros, y miraban directamente a Dalia, tenía un aire de español, pensó la joven. Después de quedarse mirándole, no supo quien era, estaba frustrada por no ser Jareth. El hombre no dejaba de mirarla. Asique muy asustada preguntó:

—¿Quien eres?

El hombre sonrió y Dalia pudo ver sus dientes afilados.

N/A: Uajajajaj si, que si , os deje con la intriga xD como adelanto, os diré que Dalia no va a recorrer un laberinto así como lo hizo su hermana y como lo hará siglos despues recorrerá , pero...no de esa así, tendré que terminar de escribir la segunda parte donde se desvelan todos los misterios y demas.Y porfin sabremos como Jareth se convirtió en los que es y bueno...¡Muchas cosas más! ¡Adios! ¡Nos leemos! :D


End file.
